The Unrequited Love: Minako's Side of the Story
by Shikoku
Summary: This is a counterpart story to Steel Flint's. What is going on in Minako's blonde head, as Makoto struggles with her feelings for her?
1. It Begins

Author Notes: Hey, all After my girlfriend started writing her story "My Unrequited Love" (which I really enjoy reading, btw ^_~) she managed to talk me into writing Minako's side of the story. Well, she pestered me enough, and here is the first chapter.  
  
Needless to say, this story is dedicated to her. Love ya, too, Beautiful ^_^ (Mushy Moment ™  
  
The characters belong to the lovely Naoko Takeuchi, and this story has lemon tendencies of the yuri variety. If that upsets you or you're under 17 then you should probably read something else.  
  
One last note: This story is written in Minako's POV. But beware, Minako is a very weird person, so her mind might be a scary thing to experience for some people. You have been warned. ^_^  
  
The Unrequited Love: Minako's Side of the Story. Chapter One: It Begins  
  
By Shikoku  
  
"I can't believe how cute the guys are this year! If I had known high school had so many dating prospects, I would have studied harder on the entrance exams!" I grin, as my friend Usagi quickly agrees with me. We always had the same taste in men. I mean, her boyfriend Mamoru is a hunk! If I had arrived sooner, I'd probably have fought with her over him. But too late for that. Fortunately there are other fish in the barrel.  
  
My other friend, Rei, looks skeptical. "I don't know... high school boys are so... immature." Rei is so picky about the opposite sex, it's a wonder she's ever let one touch her, let alone do anything else. Oh, but I know she's had experience. As the Sailor of Love, I have a sixth sense about these things.  
  
"I can prove it! Take a look at that fine specimen over there." I say, pointing out a boy at a nearby table. He obliviously eats his hamburger, unaware that he is now being thoroughly scrutinized.  
  
The other girls "ooh" and "ahh" over him (Usagi says he's not cuter than Mamoru though), except for Ami, who as far as I can tell has never boy- watched before in her life. She's busy doing her homework already, even though school is so two hours ago. She does pause long enough to tell us to wipe our chins though. So, we're drooling a bit? So what?  
  
But I'm surprised to see that Makoto doesn't participate either. Instead, she sits and stares off into space. I wonder about what... My heart lunges in my chest; she looks so sad. I can't stand the thought of her being down...  
  
"Mako-chan, are you okay?" I abruptly ask, causing the other girls to turn to look at her, too. Makoto had said something about having a lot of homework on her mind, but I don't really know if I believe her...  
  
At first, she doesn't seem to hear me, so deep in her own thoughts is she. I reach out and touch her tentatively on the hand. Usually I avoid touching her, though I really want to. It just seems so sad... you know? Having her here, but not really being HERE. I'm afraid of touching her again, only to end up disappointed.  
  
But I digress.  
  
Finally she looks at me, and I try to smile reassuringly at her, though I really am worried. I know Makoto (probably better than she does!), and I know that she doesn't let mere homework absorb her like this.  
  
"Are you alright, Mako-chan?" I ask, again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Guess my attention wandered a bit farther than I'd intended." she says, but I don't believe her. She tries to hide it by taking a sip from her drink, but I keep my hand on her arm, until she finally looks at me again.  
  
"I'm fine, really!" She laughs, but it seems forced. "Really." she says again, probably realizing that I don't believe her. "A storm's coming, that's all."  
  
She's not going to give me any more for now, so I finally nod and take back my hand. I wish she would open up to me again. But that's probably asking too much...  
  
Trying to ignore the return of my depression, I turn back to my other friends and try to rejoin their conversation. But this time my heart really isn't into it.  
  
I keep sneaking glances at Makoto, hoping she'd finish her curry and act happy again. I wish I could make her feel better, but it's probably best that I don't get too close. She probably doesn't want me to. That thought only makes me sadder.  
  
"It's time we should go," Ami says now, interrupting my thoughts yet again. I look up and see that the others are already getting up and gathering their things. Only Makoto still seems oblivious at first.  
  
But then she reawakens and begins to leave with us. Against my will, my eyes follow her movements, being rewarded when she stands and stretches. I feel myself growing hot as I study the body I once knew so well, taking advantage of this vulnerable moment. But I quickly tear my eyes away when I feel her look towards me.  
  
I hope she didn't notice my staring at her. The last thing I want is for her to think of me as a pervert.  
  
Even though I really am.  
  
I follow the other girls as we exit, only to find myself by Makoto's side, as we step outside into the streets. I smile, happy to see her, and I'm rewarded when she smiles back at me. She's so pretty when she smiles. I wish she would smile more often. The things I do to earn those smiles...  
  
I'm rewarded further when Makoto blushes. I wonder what I did to deserve that... I know she doesn't blush very easily, and we did so many things in the past together that could cause us to flush.  
  
Before I can stop them, memories escape, memories about the part of my past I try so hard to shut away. Warm memories that send shivers down my spine and unable to stop myself, I laugh.  
  
Of course my laughing catches Makoto's notice, so I quickly shift my attention back to the other girls. Fortunately, they're doing something that could be considered funny. I would hate it if Makoto thought I was laughing at their conversation about a pet dying or something. The last thing I want is for her to think I'm heartless or anything.  
  
Thankfully, before I could embarrass myself further, we all part ways, and I escape with Usagi to the safety of the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does this make my butt look big?" Usagi asks for about the millionth time, holding the billionth brightly printed swimming suit in front of her.  
  
"No, it would look perfect on you," I say, hoping my annoyance isn't too obvious. Poor Mamoru. If this is what swimsuit shopping with Usagi is like, no wonder he refused to go along on this trip. It's very tedious. And this coming from me is really saying something cause I LOVE shopping!  
  
"Are you sure?" she asks yet again , skeptically comparing herself to her image in the dressing room mirror. As if the mirror would lie to her.  
  
"Yes, now come on, Usagi-chan. You must have found at least ONE good suit by now!" I moan, a bit of my boredom finally slipping into my voice. I mean, come on! It took me two tries before I picked out mine: an orange bikini, which is a bit more revealing than what I'd usually wear.  
  
"Awwww Minako-chan!" Usagi wails. "I've finally saved up enough money to replace my old, moth eaten swimsuit! I want the new to look GOOD!" Then to my horror, she starts bawling. Usagi-style, naturally.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" I say, wanting to keep the peace on the grindstone.. There's nothing worse than seeing the princess upset. Oye, I feel like a.. Rei. "I liked the pink and red swimsuit the best on you. You were very pretty."  
  
"Really?" She immediately perks up and her tears instantaneously disappear. I swear the room grew considerably brighter. Usagi can really light up the place when she's truly happy.  
  
The room brightens more when I nod. Yeppers, Usagi was back in typical Usagi bliss.  
  
I probably should have just said I liked that suit from the get go, cause we were out of the store within minutes.  
  
"So what next, Mina-chan?" Usagi asks, still beaming and clutching the bag that contains her new swimsuit.  
  
"Hmmm.. good question.." I say, glancing at the nearby stores. My eyes fall on the new place in the corner that I've been dying to check out.. but I've been too squeamish to go in there by myself. Then to my horror, Usagi notices the store too.  
  
"'Neko Yum Yum'? What kind of store could that be?"  
  
I freeze up. There's no way I can let my innocent princess go in there... even though I've been dying to go in there myself, but that's beside the point!  
  
There's no controlling Usagi though when she's set her mind on something. She's already entering the story, and all I can do is try to catch up with her. This turns out to be rather easy cause she's stopped dead at the door. And when I notice what she was staring at I stand stock still too. Wooooaaaaaah!  
  
Lingerie. Miles of it. On every rack, as far as the eyes can see.. Really luxurious stuff, very drool worthy.  
  
And that is exactly what Usagi and I do. After the shock wears off, we run through the racks of frilly stuff "oohing" and "aahing" over every piece of sexy clothing. It's sensory overload, I swear.  
  
"Do you think Mamo-chan will like me in this?" Usagi asks, holding a pink number in front of her.  
  
"Do you think Ma-" I stop myself in time. As much as I share with Usagi (she IS almost a sister to me) there's no way I can share THAT particular secret or the bag will be out of the cat.  
  
Fortunately for me, Usagi lost interest in the pink lingerie and is now staring at a display case, which we hadn't noticed until now cause it's way back at the end of the store, farthest from the entrance and hidden from view cause of all the racks of lingerie. "Mina-chan, what's that stuff?" she asks, pointing at the display case's contents.  
  
I look in and gasp. I now knew why the display case is hidden. Because inside are sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, lubricants, you name it. They even have a bondage section complete with handcuffs, blindfolds and whips.  
  
I am absolutely shocked. Does the mall know they have a sex store in here? Or is it supposed to be disguised as a simple lingerie store, which isn't as uhm... controversial?  
  
Oh yeah, and how am I supposed to explain what sex toys are to Usagi- chan? Who, despite the fact she is definitely NOT a virgin, would probably be absolutely scandalized if she learned about the kinkier levels of sex. And do I really want Usagi to know how much of a pervert I am cause I'm well familiar with said kinkier levels of sex?  
  
Fortunately, while I'm frantically coming up with a proper explanation, I'm saved when a saleslady snuck up behind us and whispers seductively in Usagi's ear: "Those, are TOYS, honey. Shall I show you one and- (here she licks her luscious, red lips) how it works?"  
  
Usagi and I spin around and stare face-to-bosom at the most drop-dead gorgeous sex symbol I have ever seen. She looks almost exactly like Urd from my favorite manga "Ah My Goddess!" only better, if that's even possible. And maybe a little older..  
  
"Hi!" Usagi greets her, recovering quickly. "Sure, I like toys!" she adds perkily, forcing me to drag her away from the display case.  
  
"No, she doesn't, really!" I exclaim. "She's too young for those kinds of toys!" Usagi looks at me, confused probably, but I do my best to ignore her.  
  
"Oh?" The sales lady tilts her head, as if pondering what to do with the two of us. "What about you?" she purrs, obviously targeting the more experimental one. "Can I interest YOU in a vibrator? It even comes with an adjustable harness." She waves said harness at me, enticingly.  
  
The sad thing: I'm actually tempted.  
  
"Hey, Minako-chan! They even have anime here!" Usagi calls, breaking the vibrator's hold on me.  
  
Kami help me...  
  
I run over to the giant bookcases that were covering the sides of the back walls. Fortunately, Usagi manages to miss the cases that are just wall to wall porno, but she doesn't miss the animated stuff. I am ready to grab whatever caught her attention and throw it away, then drag her outta the store and back to her innocent little life.  
  
But I fail. I get distracted because right next to the hentai anime videos are the hentai mangas, including manga created by fans. I spot one that's based on us mysterious Sailor Senshi... including scenes of our supposed selves, gripped in one tangled orgy that lasts from page five to twenty-five.. And the picture on page fourteen really keeps me immobilized from protecting Usagi any longer.  
  
On that particular page is a full, top to bottom picture depicting a scantily clad Sailor Venus in full orgasm with an equally scantily clad Sailor Jupiter, head between my, I mean Venus's legs.  
  
And the artist actually got what Makoto and I look like right!  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooh, seeing that I almost have an orgasm right there just like the lucky me in the picture.  
  
I continue to drool all over the magazine as I pay for it and the vibrator with adjustable harness for good measure, because I had a feeling I'd need to use it tonight.  
  
I don't remember Usagi is with me, until we stand side by side outside the 'Neko Yum Yum'.  
  
"That is such a cool store, Mina-chan! I'm glad I had enough money left to buy a new video: "Sailor and the Seven Balls!" she says, proudly holding up said DVD.  
  
Oh dear Kami, help us all.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Shopping

Author Notes: Hey, all, thank you for all the lovely comments so far. I hope this chapter lives up to the first. ^_^  
  
This story is dedicated to MY Makoto. Love ya, too, Beautiful ^_^ (Mushy Moment ™)  
  
This story has lemon tendencies of the yuri variety and too many sexual innuendoes to count.. If that upsets you or you're under 17 then you should probably read something else.  
  
By the way, this story is written in Minako's POV. But beware, Minako is a very weird person, so her mind might be a scary thing to experience for some people. You have been warned. ^_^  
  
The characters still belong to the lovely Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Let's begin the story already....  
  
The Unrequited Love: Minako's Side of the Story.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Shopping  
  
The next morning I am banging on Makoto's door. Geesh, she must really be conked out or something cause she's taking forever to answer... or I'm just impatient. One of the two.  
  
I stifle a yawn as I wait for Makoto. I really overdid it with my new toys last night. I'm still pretty tender between the legs.. the fact my orange bikini bottom is rubbing against my poor sore girl parts does NOT help.  
  
I couldn't have felt better.  
  
Damn, if Makoto doesn't answer the door soon, I'm gonna be ready for another round with "Green Lightening." (That's what I named my new vibrator.)  
  
Finally, Makoto answers the door and stares at me in shock. I wonder if she forgot I was going to meet her here... Ah, well.  
  
"It's about time!" I say, then I notice she was still in her sleeping clothes. "Did you just get out of bed??"  
  
She gulps. Probably cause I caught her in the act! "Well, yeah, it IS seven-thirty in the morning."  
  
"Did you forget we're going to the beach today? I'm supposed to help you prepare the picnic lunch." I ask, hoping to confirm my suspicions.  
  
I must have been right cause she slaps a hand to her forehead. "The beach! I completely forgot! Minako I'm really sorry."  
  
Ah-ha! I Knew it! "It's ok." I can't resist patting her on the cheek as I pass. Hopefully, she'll just think I'm being funny, instead of wanting to cop a feel. I wonder if I could get away with this if I patted her butt...  
  
"We still have lots of time." I continue, banishing my dirty thoughts. I walk into Makoto's living room and drop my bag onto the floor. Must have let it hit too roughly cause Artemis wakes up and starts grumbling a bit.  
  
"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to jump in the shower, then get dressed." Makoto calls, as she goes to do just that. While I wait, I flop onto the couch. Artemis jumps into my lap, as I switch the TV on via the remote.  
  
"Oweee" Artemis continues to grumble. "You didn't have to drop me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Oye, you got up on the wrong side of the chest!" I retort.  
  
"It's the wrong side of the BED" Artemis corrects me. (I hate it when he does that!) "And if you weren't so busy obsessing over ONE PARTICULAR CHEST like you did last night, I would have gotten some sleep!"  
  
Okay, I was a bit loud while I was playing with Green Lightening last night. But can I help it??  
  
"Oooooh, senshi of lightening!" Artemis moaned in an exaggerated fake orgasm. "You can zap me any way you want!!"  
  
"Shut up or she'll hear you!" I hiss, pushing his head down as he wails in false ecstasy, again.  
  
"Come on!" I beg, then decide it's best to threaten him. "Quiet or I'll tell Luna how often you lick your manhood and moan HER name!"  
  
Artemis pales. "You wouldn't!?"  
  
"Try me." I growl.  
  
We then hear Makoto leave her room and immediately scramble into the act of fake contentment of watching TV.  
  
"I'm ready." She says, entering.  
  
I push Artemis onto the cushions next to me. He grumbles a bit more, but curls up into a little white ball and goes back to sleep. "Well, what do we need to do first?" I ask and stretch.  
  
Makoto glances toward the kitchen. "Need to get the picnic basket first."  
  
I follow her to the kitchen where she begins moving a few things around in a low cupboard before finding the LARGE basket Usagi and Ami gave to her a few years ago. "What should we take to eat?" she asks me, not turning around.  
  
"What do you have?" I open her fridge and inspect its contents, hoping to find chocolate.  
  
"Not much." Makoto joins me at the fridge. "I was planning on going shopping again tomorrow."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go grocery shopping then." I'm always up for another shopping trip!  
  
"Alright." She agrees and we split up: me to tells Artemis where we're going, Makoto to fetch her wallet from her room. We meet at the door.  
  
"Ready?" I ask, and she nods. "Good" and before I could stop myself I grab her arm, holding it close as we leave the apartment. I can feel her tense up considerably like she always does when I touch her. She must definitely not be the touchy feely type. But I enjoy walking like that as we make our way to the supermarket. I chat the whole way and immediately forget about what. I just enjoy the closeness we share and wish it could last a lot longer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Course it didn't. Last forever, I mean. The minute we got to the supermarket, I reluctantly let go while Makoto picks up a cart at the entrance, and we start down the first aisle. I swear I hear her sigh with relief.  
  
Kami, am I really that unpleasant to touch?  
  
Ah well, I take what I can get.  
  
The next half hour is spent loading the cart with ingredients for the picnic. I really like grocery shopping with Makoto better than with my mom. With mom it feels like torture, but with Mako... I feel so domesticated! I can so totally see us shopping together like this when we're old ladies together.  
  
Course, that's after Makoto comes to her senses, realizes she is totally in love with me, confesses said love on bended knee, then whisks me away from my evil mom, and we can live happily ever after.  
  
See, not all my day dreams are perverted!  
  
Sadly, shopping comes to an end, and I assure Makoto that the others have pitched in to help pay for the food, so we get into the checkout line. The cart's in front of her and I am behind, leaning over her shoulder (which was quite difficult cause Mako is so much taller than I am) to look at the latest tabloids. I love those things, they are such a kick sometimes!  
  
One headline especially caught my attention and I just had to point it out to her. It's a very fuzzy picture of what could be taken as five girls in sailor suits, standing on top of a building. The caption next to it reads: 'Sailor Scouts Spotted! pg 16'  
  
I pick it up and browse the article. This may be the most hysterical yet!  
  
"Oh my.." I let out another giggle, as I put it back.  
  
"What's so funny?" Makoto asks, but I shake my head and grin. The article was a continuation of last week's marriage between Sailor Jupiter and the two headed Elvis clone. This week, apparently one head of the Elvis clone caught Jupiter cheating with his other head, then she ran off with the pope during their marriage counseling. Hee hee hee. I make a mental note to buy a copy later and add it to my secret Sailor Jupiter shrine.  
  
Kami, I am a stalker.  
  
We get through the checkout without any problems, then, both carrying several bags each, we head back to Makoto's apartment. Upon opening the door, we discover that Artemis has woken up from his catnap. He's now watching a women's exercise program with rapt attention. The little hentai.  
  
I help Makoto put the groceries in the kitchen, then get to work. It's now eight o'clock and we're meeting the others at ten. Time to show my stuff... I bet I cut myself twice with the knife instead of just once!  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. The Beach

A/N: Nihao, and welcome to another chapter. ^_^ As usual, this is the counterpart to Steel Flint's story "My Unrequited Love", but in Minako's viewpoint. Finally we have made it to the beach scene. Bwahahaa I've been waiting for this one. ^_^  
  
By the way, the Sailor Moon characters still don't belong to me. Oh, and this story is a yuri with lemon related stuff sprinkled in for good measure. In fact, I think this chapter is the most lemonist so far. So if you think sex (especially between two girls) is evil, or if you're too young to watch rated R movies then find a different story to read.  
  
And finally this story is dedicated to MY Makoto, Love you, too, Beloved (Mushy Moment tm )  
  
Oh, one last thing. Like I said, this story is in Minako's viewpoint, so beware: She is a very weird person so the way her mind works is very scary. You have been warned. ^_^  
  
The Unrequited Love: Minako's Side of the Story.  
  
Chapter Three - The Beach  
  
I can't keep my eyes off Makoto while she cooks. Sure, I can't keep my eyes off of her ANY TIME, but this time I wasn't trying to picture her naked. I just like watching her cook. I mean, it's so fascinating, cause I can't. Cook, that is. I wonder how she does it...  
  
Makoto must notice my interest, cause she starts explaining to me what she is doing. This is so cool, cause it feels like I'm on a set of a cooking show. I can see it now: Cooking with Mako-chan, with her lovely assistant: me.  
  
Heh, there's more than two ways to get on television!  
  
I accidentally drop a whole bag of flour on the counter, which of course explodes in a puff of white smoke and I decide I'll never make it as a cooking assistant.  
  
Ah well, back to being an idol singer wanna be.  
  
At least Mako-chan is patiant with me. She didn't even scream bloody murder when I messed up her kitchen. Just helped me clean up...  
  
Ah, she's too good for me..  
  
"It amazes me how you put up with me Mako-chan." I say, still sheepish about the mess.  
  
She laughs. "It's easy." she says and to my surprise, taps the end of my nose.  
  
I'll never wash my nose again..... unless I sneeze really hard and get it all icky, then I suppose I will have to. 'Til then, I'll just enjoy this moment...  
  
"Oh?" I still can't help flirting a bit.  
  
"I know you mean well."  
  
Oh, Mako-chan! I knew you'd still understand me! "I do."  
  
I must have scared her with my enthusiasm, cause she coughs and turns away and finishes packing the picnic basket. "There. We're all ready now."  
  
"Very cool." I say, turning down the seriousness factor a bit. I guess I can't be too intense around her... yet. I make sure to bounce a bit, to add to my convinciveness. (Is that even a word?)  
  
Haruka arrives. Damn, I don't get Makoto to myself anymore... Wait Artemis was here too, so I never really had her to myself in the first place. Note to self: Next time, ditch the cat.  
  
"I heard that." Artemis the chaperone mutters.  
  
I do my best to ignore him "Oh, Haruka's here to take us to the beach!" I call to Makoto in case she didn't know.  
  
"Fine, then she can carry this for us." Makoto says rather curtly, thrusting the picnic basket in the sky senshi's arms. I grab Artemis, and the three of us head out to Haruka's convertible.  
  
As usual, Michiru is already in the front seat. She greets us with a nod and a smile. Haruka dumps the basket off in the trunk as Makoto and I climb into the back. The other girls are riding in Mamoru's sports car.  
  
As usual Haruka drives like a maniac, or one of those people trying to out chase the police on bad American cop shows. I chitchat with Michiru a bit about yesterday's swimsuit shopping. Mostly how annoying Usagi was when she couldn't make up her mind. Haruka gets smacked by Michiru after saying she wouldn't mind watching Usagi change in and out of swimsuits. Despite Haruka's comments and Michiru's violence, I can obviously see that the two are so much in love. Heck, love is radiating off the both of them like a neon sign at Vegas.  
  
And don't get me started on their sex drives.  
  
I am Sooooooooooo jealous of them.  
  
"Don't worry," Michiru says, smiling that mysterious little smile at me. Like she knows exactly what I'm thinking . "Love will come to you."  
  
I blush, feeling a bit violated. How the heck does she do that?? I glance over at Makoto, but she seems oblivious to our conversation. "I wish I can believe you," I reply, hoping Mako won't hear.  
  
Michiru laughs. (Kami, she even laughs gracefully.) "Love will come, if it is true. Some people just take longer admitting that it's there." She looks pointedly at Haruka, who ignores her.  
  
"If you say so... I just wish some people would hurry up already." I pout.  
  
Michiru laughs, again. It's starting to get annoying. "Sometimes the role of prince charming is more satisfying than being the princess. You shouldn't wait to be swept off your feet. Maybe you should be the one doing the sweeping." Her eyes trail over to Makoto, and I realize she has the whole situation between us summed up, while Makoto probably doesn't even notice anything is going on.  
  
How frustrating!  
  
"But I WANT to be the princess!" I protest, and she just shakes her head with another mysterious little smile. This time it probably means: you silly child. Or something condescending like that.  
  
It's even more annoying cause she's probably right. But I just can't give up my romantic ideals.. Can I?  
  
It's too much to think about, so I push it aside and finally notice Makoto is off in la la land somewhere, cause she's been staring off into space for the last ten minutes. I try to call to her, but she doesn't seem to hear me, which worries me more. Oye, even Artemis has noticed cause he's not grooming himself to look good for Luna anymore.  
  
I finally put my hand on her arm, causing her to jump. "Are you alright?" (I have to shout cause the wind is in both of our faces) I then notice her face is all read and splotchy. "You're so flushed."  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." she calls back.  
  
"What were you thinking about so hard?" I ask, concerned. Now Michiru has turned to look at her and Makoto manages to change to a deeper shade of red. "I called your name three times before I got your attention."  
  
"I was just.. remembering a good dream." Makoto answers.  
  
A dream? She was zonked out over a dream? "What was it about?" My question causes the whole entire car to tense up. Seems that everyone is now hanging on to our every sentence. Even Haruka looks interested.  
  
Finally, Makoto answers. "It was a memory from the Silver Millennium."  
  
Wow, the Silver Millennium? Now that's something. Does she remember? It took me a lot of effort to keep myself from jumping up and down, asking her to tell me over and over again. But I try to play it cool. "Oh?" is all I say with what I hope is mild interest. Kami, I'm a good actress!  
  
"Yeah, it was one of the times you, as Princess Minako, came to visit my family at our palace."  
  
I almost pass out and die right there in the car. Is that all, or does she remember some of the GOOD visits? I want DETAILS, but I'm too afraid to ask for them. Heck, it's taking a lot of concentration just to breathe properly. I swear I'm hyper-ventilating.  
  
Oh, and my bikini bottoms are starting to get wet, as I remember a few of my own memories of those Silver Millennium visits. But I try to push them off to the side and deal with the matter at hand.  
  
"Ah." I say and turn to watch the scenery go by in green and grey blurs. Maybe if I stop looking at Makoto, the heat in my body will go down. Wishful thinking?  
  
But Michiru wasn't ready to drop the topic, "What happened?" she asks, and once again I'm looking at Makoto, cause I reeeeaaally want to know the answer.  
  
"Nothing much." Makoto shrugs. "It was a short dream." And my heart plummets back into my chest, and I feel cold all of a sudden.  
  
I'm too young for hot flashes, right?  
  
Fortunately, that was the end of the car trip drama. We finally arrive at the beach. Thank goodness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We pull into the parking lot and I climb out. The sun is shining brightly, a pleasant breeze is blowing and the beach is crowded. I grab Artemis cause sissy-kitty's paws are too delicate for the hot hot sand. Riiiiight, the big baby.  
  
I can still sense Makoto nearby, but I try not to look at her. I don't feel as squishy between my legs anymore, but I'm sure I'll start blushing the minute I look at her. All the different memories I've recovered are rattling in my brain, each dying to come out again, but if I let them, my new bikini bottoms would be absolutely ruined, instead of kind of ruined.  
  
It takes a couple minutes to walk down the beach and I find myself stepping over a couple sunbathers. It's a lot more crowded than I'd thought..  
  
Finally we get close enough to the water to satisfy Haruka so we start setting things up. Michiru spreads out the enormous beach blanket as Haruka jams the pole of the umbrella deep into the sand. She snaps it open and I dump Artemis onto the blanket, then start taking off my outer wear.  
  
Okay, I admit I was changing right there in the open in the hopes that maybe Makoto would notice. Though I hate to admit it, Michiru's words have hit a chord with me. Her advise is also rattling in my brain and some how merges with all the hentai thoughts, causing a wicked idea to suddenly come to me.  
  
I pull out my bottle of sunscreen and wave it in front of Makoto after she changes. "Sunscreen my back?" I ask, pleading with my big ole puppy dog eyes.  
  
To my absolute delight, Mako agrees. "Sure." I try not to be too enthusiastic as I lie down on the blanket. As an added touch, I even pull on the string that ties my bikini top on. Heh hehe, heh, am I brilliant or what?  
  
The minute Makoto's hands touch my back, I enter ecstacy. Oh Kami, I really had no idea how good those fingers would feel there.. soft and gentle and strong.... Bliss.  
  
"MmmmMm.. that really feels good Mako-chan.."  
  
I relax under those hands and before I know it, I'm dozing....  
  
.....Jupiter has snuck into my room again. I try not to giggle as she crawls into bed with me after stripping off her clothes. "What do you think you're doing here?" I whisper.  
  
She pauses from kissing my neck. "What do you THINK I'm doing?" Her lips trail down my chest and linger between my breasts. "I'm here, because I have a surprise for you." she says in a teasing manner, after a moment more of nips and licks and kisses.  
  
"What is it?" I manage to gasp out between moans. I'm so dazed. My head is spinning from her scent and touch and just the essence of my secret lover.  
  
She grins mischievously at me, then holds up something silver that glints in the dark. I gasp, then share her smile.  
  
"Tie me up?" I ask, and Jupiter eagerly approaches me with the handcuffs....  
  
Then it stops. The memory, as well as Mako's hands. I barely hide my disappointment. It felt so good to be touched again... But I reluctantly open my eyes and sit up, holding the front of my top in place with one hand.  
  
I look down at my half nakedness and decide I don't want this to end.  
  
"Tie me up?" ask, holding my hair out of the way, hoping I look enticing, but not too obvious.  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? I'm so horny I don't CARE if I'm being obvious!.  
  
But I am rewarded as Makoto reaches forward and grasps the two ends that dangle at my sides.. Her fingers brush against my skin and I can't help but gasp as I felt an electric jolt go through my body, landing near my nether regions, where it lingers.  
  
She hears me thouh, and apologizes, pulling the strings tight around me. But I can't reply. The electric sensation overwhelms me. I can still feel it tingling down there. She finishes tying the strings together into a bow, then stands and finishes changing out of her outer clothes, into her bathing suit.  
  
I stare at her numbly as the shock finally dies down. But by now the others arrive in one big noisy mess. Rei and Usagi are arguing on either side of Mamoru, who's ignoring them both as he carries a large cooler full of drinks. Luna's curled up on top of the cooler. Ami trails behind them, her nose in another book.  
  
They crowd around Makoto and I, and lots of things begin happening at once. Everyone is taking off their clothes, sunscreen is being generously lathered on and now Mamoru is setting up a volleyball net with Ami's help, Usagi's trying to blow up the ball Mako brought and Rei's cranking up the tunes from the boom box.  
  
And all I can think, is that I want to be touched again.  
  
Maybe Michiru was right about this pursuing thing, I muse before pushing Makoto face down on the blanket. "Your turn." I declare in case I didn't get my point across.  
  
I take great pleasure in methodically rubbing the cream into her skin, leaving not one single inch exposed, even the spots covered by the straps that hold the back of her suit together. Her skin is so soft and delicate, dispite her sometimes rough exterior. I swear she has better skin than I do! And I love touching it, and getting a naughty rub in here and there.  
  
"The ball's ready!" Usagi finally yells, telling me it's time to pull my hands away. Damn, I could lather Makoto up all day...  
  
But I head out to play a rousing game of beach volleyball. It's only a moderately good alternative, but it will due.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's no good. Even volleyball can't make the horniness go away. I'm so distracted thinking about Makoto and the handcuff memory, and Michiru's advice, that my game is totally screwed up.  
  
Things get really desperate when I go for a walk on the beach with Ami and the cats. I actually ask Ami what she's currently reading. I'm sure it would be boring enough to kill my perverted mood.  
  
Ami looks at me, surprised. I've never shown an interest in her books before, so it takes some convincing that I'm serious. So she starts describing the latest text book Mamoru had lent her.  
  
Just my luck, it's on the study of anatomy.  
  
Kami, I'm gonna have to borrow that book and play with it later. It's almost as good as my hentai manga... Or the kama sutra.  
  
I can't believe I'm drooling over a school book. How low can I sink?  
  
I'm still brooding about that as I sit on the beach next to Usagi. Nearby Rei, Ami and Michiru are building a sand castle.  
  
I need to do something. Keeping this to myself is driving me crazy. And ruining a lot of underwear and bikini bottoms. Maybe Michiru is right and I need to stop waiting for Makoto to confess her love to me and maybe be more aggressive... But how?  
  
Then a brilliant idea came to me. I'll invite myself over tonight! I can just see it now:  
  
There we'll be, watching a romantic movie, snuggling on the couch. Both of us will be eating ice cream out of the same carton. Our spoons will accidentally click together, and I'll giggle demurely.  
  
Then I'll say, "Mako-chan, I have a confession to make.." I'll stop and blush again. My cheeks turning a soft pink. She'll urdge me on, her eyes piercing my soul. Then I'll say those three magic words: "I Love You."  
  
Makoto will gasp, how did I know the secret of her heart? Tears of happiness will flow from her eyes, and she'll say, "Oh, Minako! I Love You too! You're my Sun and Moon, my everything!"  
  
We'll embrace and kiss, and then go play a rousing game of Bondage Fairies in Mako's bedroom.  
  
It's absolutely brilliant!  
  
Course, it would still be better if she'd confess her love to me first, but still, I think I can live with this scenario. Yes, the sleep over is the key!  
  
"Bwahahaa! Now I just need to convince Makoto to hold a sleep over!" I cry, my enthusiasm getting the better of me.  
  
"Wow, Minako-chan!" Usagi cries beside me, reminding me that I'm not alone. "That's a great idea! We should all sleep over at Mako-chan's tonight! It'll be so much fun!"  
  
I fall over. Yes, major sweatdrop time. I'm gonna kill Usagi-chan for ruining my chance to get Makoto alone.  
  
I settle for having her buried in the sand when she falls asleep.  
  
End Chapter Three 


	4. Disclosure pt a

A/N: Welcome to another exciting installment of Minako's Side of the Story! I'm not gonna bother with the speech about this being a counterpart story to Steel Flint's. I'm sure you all know that already.   
  
I will say that the character's still belong to Naoko Takeuchi (SM Fanfic writer's always have to say that, ne?)  
  
And I will do my lovely Lemon speech (You know where I say you shouldn't read this if you hate sex or happen to be underage) cause I like saying words like "Lemon "and "Yuri" and "Sex"  
  
And I will still be mushy and say that this fic still is dedicated to MY Makoto, Steel Flint, And I will make a lot of kissy faces at her and the like.  
  
Hey, It's my fic, so I can say whatever I want, damnit.  
  
Enjoy   
  
Chapter Four: Disclosure  
  
I so want to be a doctor when I grow up. I decide this as I lie in the bathtub with the anatomy text book held up above the water. . (I think this can double as weightlifting since this textbook is extremely heavy)  
  
Seriously, I didn't realize how much fun doctors have... All that poking and prodding at naked bodies.. and the text book is actually readable! Well, at least the pictures are nice to look at..  
  
Cue Minako Secret Hentai Dream #27: Minako the Gynecologist....  
  
I'm in my cute nurse's uniform. The reeeaaally short skirted one that makes my breasts look big. I also added a garter belt and thigh high stockings and those stiletto heels that I can only wear in fantasies cause I pretend I know how to walk in them without tripping and killing myself.. But I digress.  
  
Makoto the patient is naked except for that flimsy paper gown. She must be cold, cause I can see her nipples poking through her thin covering.  
  
I lean over and tear open her paper gown like a birthday package, unwrapping the present I always wanted.  
  
I press my hands over her lovely nipples and give her a long breast examination. Her breasts are so smooth and round, and I enjoy brushing the palm of my hands over her nipples making them more pert, and this time it WASN'T because of the cold.  
  
My hands move down the rest of her toned but soft body, all the while I ask her about her sexual history like the good doctor that I am.  
  
Finally, she puts her feet in the stirrups, and I am ready to examine her naughty bits. To my delight I find she is already wet with desire for me, which makes my job easier, and more enjoyable.  
  
The tools I use may be a little unorthodox, but I do a very thorough job....  
  
Oh, kami, I need a release.  
  
I climb out of the tub and grab the shower spray. Turning it on full blast, I climb back into the tub with it and direct it between my legs. I jump initially upon contact to the water, but I quickly adjust except for a bit of twitching now and then.  
  
The water feels soooooooo good. I shut out everything else around me, sinking lower into the already half filled tub.  
  
I imagine Makoto the patient. So grateful for my services, she climbs off the examining table and kisses me intensely, all the while undoing my nurse's uniform. Once the garment is removed and tossed aside, she lifts me up onto the table and follows, practically crawling on top of me.  
  
But I'm not coming... I so want to, I'm almost there... Come on.. need to hit the right spot.. It's shouting at me to hit it right there... There.. there!  
  
Makoto's lips trail down between my breasts, lingering over my nipples. She licks then blows on the pertness, causing me to jump. She then moves on, kissing down my stomach towards my...my...  
  
Ooooooh this feels good, I moan softly, then a little louder. What the hell, mom's not home.  
  
Nurse Minako is also moaning as Patient Makoto's head bends down between my legs....  
  
But I'm still not coming. Come on, you stupid thing! I can feel it building up, I feel the explosion coming, but it's out of my reach.  
  
The tub is almost full, and I am completely submerged. Will I drown before I come? That's my greatest nightmare. To die before I come. Then I'd spend the afterlife totally frustrated at the peak of explosion, but not quite there...  
Makoto found it! Just the right spot. Her head is bent over me, and I can feel her lapping at the throbbingness... in, out, in, out, Almost...  
  
There!  
  
There!!  
  
There!!!!!!  
  
AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
I silently scream. My world shatters, and comes together again. Over and over.  
  
Wave after wave of electricity goes through my body. I scream with each passing.  
  
Then finally silent release.  
  
And I slump back down, underneath the water. Exhausted.  
  
And wanting chocolate.  
  
"You know, if you keep doing that, it will fall off" Artemis suddenly says, interrupting my sexually drained state.  
  
Despite my exhaustion, I bolt upright. Artemis is sitting there watching me. The voyeur. I give him my most irritated look. "What do you think you're doing in here? Haven't you ever heard of privacy??"  
  
He just sticks his tongue out at me. "You forfeited privacy when your screaming woke me up from my beauty sleep."  
  
Riiight. Artemis didn't need an excuse to come in here. I know he even watches me shower. The voyeristic pervert.  
  
"Oh and you're already late for the sleep over." Artemis added.  
  
"What?!?!?" I cry, looking at the clock and confirming it. I bolt again, but this time it is out of the tub and to my room where I change in marathon speed.  
  
I think I splash Artemis in the process, but that serves him right.  
  
On the way to Makoto's I run into Usagi, who apparently was also late. Not surprising seeing as Usagi is constantly late.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan!" I greet her, slowing down. If we're both gonna be late, we might as well enjoy walking together.  
  
"Hey, Minako-chan!" Usagi answered. She seemed happy to see me, which doesn't saying anything exactly, cause she's happy to see everyone.  
  
We chat a bit about how much fun the beach was and how much fun we'll have tonight sleeping over at Mako-chan's, and how cute Usagi looked in her new bathing suit and how Mamoru was drooling the whole time. You know, girl stuff.  
  
But then she surprises me by changing the subject: "I reeally liked Sailor and the Seven Balls!"  
  
Oh my Kami... I completely forgot that Usagi had picked up a hentai anime at the Neko Yum Yum!!  
  
"It was really good" Usagi didn't notice my shock. She just described the anime and what she liked about it. It was a very graphic description. Very Graphic. I mean, I was blushing and kami knows I'm a hentai!  
  
"Shingo liked it, too."  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
"You let your little brother watch Sailor and the Seven Balls??" I cried.  
  
Usagi just looked at me blankly. "Well, yeah, Shingo likes anime. He did act weird after the show was over though" She adds, her expression changing to a contemplative one. "When it was over he locked himself into his room and wouldn't come out till this morning."  
  
That poor ten year old boy... Scarred so young.  
  
Wait I take that back. Shingo probably had to explain a few things to Usagi. Not the other way around. And I hope he did, cause there's no way I'm gonna be the one that edumicates Usagi on the plot.  
  
"I really hope we can go back to the Neko Yum Yum, Mina-chan" Usagi was saying.  
  
Oh good, we're finally at Makoto's place. I'm almost saved...  
  
But Usagi wasn't finished yet. She stops me from entering, and looks around, as if she was making sure no one was eavesdropping. Seemingly satisfied, she leans in close and whispers:  
  
"You know what, Minako-chan. I think Neko Yum yum is a sex store!"  
  
I blink. "You don't say...."  
  
She looks proud of herself for figuring that out, and the two of us finally join the party.  
  
End Chapter Four part A 


	5. What Came Before pt B

Yay! You're still reading this!! I'm so happy!  
  
The story's still linked to the Makoto story which my girlfriend (who I love very very much) wrote.  
  
The character's still belong to Naoko Takeuchi  
  
and this story is still has lemonness moments, though I think this chapter is boring for those who are only reading this to feel horny. Still I have to warn people, in case someone who thinks sex and/or lesbians is/are evil won't complain.  
  
P.S. Sorry that this chapter came out late.. I was...distracted, yeah that's it... Hurrys up and posts this and returns to Steel Flint  
  
Chapter Five: What Came Before pt b  
  
So far the sleep over is pretty good...considering that it's nothing like I imagined when I first came up with the idea. I mean there IS junk food and romantic movies and the like, but there is no me and Mako-chan being alone, so no romantic moment and no Bondage Fairies.  
  
Drat.  
  
But it's always fun hanging out with the girls. I brought a foreign movie from the U.S. to watch. It was a romantic comedy, dubbed, and pretty good, but I probably won't recall any of the details about it later. When ya get down to it, all gaijin romantic comedies look alike to me...except for that one movie where the boat sunk at the end. Now THAT I hadn't seen coming.  
  
Anyway, eventually Usagi falls asleep and Makoto carries her to her sleeping bag. Hmmmmm... that looks good. So I pretend to fall asleep (Wasn't hard, I was pretty much dozing at this point anyway) so Mako could carry me, too. She does, and I am happy that I was awake enough to enjoy it, even got to nuzzle her shoulder a bit and breathe in her yummy scent. Mmmmmm Mako-chan. How I long for her to hold me like this every day..  
  
Once I was nestled in my sleeping bag, I do drift off to real sleep though.  
  
I have a very strange dream.  
  
I'm at school, and naked except for my underwear. Now this wouldn't be too bad, but I was in my ugly underwear. The kind I wear at home, you know, the baggy underpants and the old bra that's falling apart? They don't even match!!  
  
So I'm very embarrassed, anyway, but then this toaster with really big teeth shows up and starts chasing me. I get away and climb a tree, but it follows me and sort of hovers around the bottom of the tree, leaving me trapped there in my underpants.  
  
Then Artemis comes and saves me. But he's wearing a dress (A pink poothy one) and he even has make up on, including bright red lipstick smeared all over his mouth and a big brimmed hat with fake flowers. In other words, he looks like my grandmother.  
  
Anyway, Artemis saves me. He leaps in front of the evil toaster and says: "What?"  
  
The toaster replies with a "Huh?"  
  
"There's something wrong, I can sense it." Artemis states. "I wanna know what's bothering you."  
  
"Nothing." Says the toaster. "I'm fine."  
  
In the tree, I blink. What the heck is the toaster and Artemis talking about?  
  
"Ok ok, well, I've... got this crush on someone, ok?" the toaster admits, reluctantly.  
  
"A crush? On who?" Artemis asks, looking interested, and I sort of lean over to hear too, cause I always wondered what toasters find attractive.  
  
"Somebody at school.." The toaster says, and I wonder if it is blushing...  
  
"Do I know him?" Artemis asks, all devious and nosy like, "What does he look like?" he continues, after the toaster nods.  
  
"Kind of on the short side, with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.." the toaster replies sort of dreamily, with a little smile on its face.  
  
"Anything else?" Artemis asks. I guess he's not satisfied with just a physical description.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, what are his interests? Does he play sports?" Man, Artemis is really pushy. I wonder if he gets it from me...?  
  
"Volleyball." The toaster slaps its hand over its mouth, its eyes wide. I wonder how it manages to do that cause last time I checked toasters didn't have hands...  
  
Artemis' brow furrows further. "I don't remember any guy who looks like that when went to watch Minako play..." His voice then trails off and he looks at the toaster funny.  
  
And then to my horror, both turn to look up at me, still perched up in the tree.  
  
"You don't mean..? Oh my god..." Artemis says, looking absolutely shell- shocked.  
  
And I'm still confused. It hasn't hit me yet, but I'm feeling very uncomfortable having both of them stare at me like that.  
  
Then Artemis starts laughing. Kind of more high pitched than usual.. I thought he sounded more manly than that... "You? And Minako?" he giggles some more. "Wow, who would've guessed? But why didn't you tell us you liked girls?"  
  
Then it hits me. The toaster is in love with me. Okay, now this is weird, even for me...  
  
Fortunately, my dream changes after I roll over and snuggle deeper into my blanket. And it was so boring, I don't even remember it when I wake up.  
  
Ugh, morning. I really, really hate mornings. I sit up and remember I've been sleeping on the floor all night. My back is creaky, and my hair is a mess. Oh, yeah, I love sleepovers.  
  
What I need is caffeine! Or some kind of energizing sustenance. I do NOT wake up instantly.  
  
So I manage to stand up and sort of stagger to the kitchen.  
  
I pass by Rei, who gives me a weird look, but I ignore her. I'm happy to see that Makoto is up and at the stove cooking what I hope is breakfast.  
  
Without thinking, I wrap my arms around her and hug her from behind.  
  
Oye, my reservations are low first thing in the morning.  
  
"Mmmm.. morning, Mako.." I drawl sleepily in her ear.  
  
She sort of grunts at me in reply, making me think she might not be a morning person either. Ah, well, suits me just fine.  
  
"It sure smells good." I continue, giving her another hug before letting go and turning to open the fridge. Hmm.. caffeine, caffeine, where's the caffeine? Curse Makoto-chan for not liking coffee. Ah well, a morning Dr. Pepper will do. But first I need a glass...  
  
I just love how Makoto doesn't mind me making myself at home in her house. I'm stealing her pop and using her glasses and she hasn't said one word in complaint!  
  
I wish I could really live here with her, instead of just being an occasional house guest. La sigh.  
  
I try to reach up to get a glass, but I can't reach. Stretch, stretch, come- on! I'm too lazy to go find a chair to stand on.  
  
Seeing my problem, Makoto reaches up and easily pulls down a cup for me. My heroine! "Thank you Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto doesn't reply. She just turns and goes back to cooking.  
  
But I'm in too much of a good move to be deterred. So I playfully swat her on the butt.  
  
THAT got her attention. She "Ack!"s and whips around to look at me.  
  
I just wave and skip out of the room hoping she doesn't follow me and kill me.  
  
Kami, I'm a naughty girl today.  
  
End Chapter Five 


	6. Morning After

Hello, again, faithful reader. I'm glad you're still here.  
  
I've been busy the last week, doing... stuff. Yeah, that sounds good. So I apologise that this installment of this lovely story is late, but hey, at least I have something to post this week. All Happy  
  
This story is still a mirror to Steel Flint's story. It is also still dedicated to her. (Like that would change :P) and there is still lemon moments, lesbians, and just a few innuendoes sprinkled about, so stop reading if ya find something wrong with that.  
  
BTW the characters still belong to Naoko-sama, who is the coolest Ever. : )  
  
The Unrequited Love: Minako's Side of the Story  
Chapter Six: Morning After  
  
Walking to school with the other girls, I start to regret being so touchy- touchy with Makoto earlier. She hasn't said anything to me since then. I wonder if I have upset her... I sure hope not, that would be so awful.. It's hard enough being stuck just watching her from afar. If she starts hating me or something, that would be so unbearable!  
  
Even worse, she might suddenly realize that I am in fact a pervert. Then where would I be? Cast out to the cold, I bet. I need to cool down my flirting a bit, or she wouldn't even dirty her lips on me....  
  
It doesn't help that as we walk through the school, it seems all I can see are couples with lips locked. Why do I always run into pairs of lovers when I'm in a bad mood? Seeing them makes my mood darker, cause they are showing me exactly what I long for. A good make out session.  
  
I'm so pathetic! I can't even catch a regular old boyfriend, how am I ever going to land the love of my life?? It's impossible!  
  
And it's so unfair, cause most of these...people who are making out so blatantly in the halls aren't even truly in love.  
  
That girl over there who is letting that boy feel her up is secretly waiting for something better to come along.  
  
Another boy who is whispering sweet nothings in his girlfriend's ear secretly has three other girlfriends.  
  
Sukiko is only dating Daisuke cause he has a cool car.  
  
Keijin is dating Yuriko, but he's still hung up on Sakura who dumped him for a more popular guy.  
  
And Akira and Natsume are only together cause they are both horny and like to make out. Besides that? Nothing in common.  
  
Sigh. This is so depressing... and on a different level than just the fact I'm jealous.  
  
Isn't there any true love in high school?  
  
I then stop, sensing it in a nearby corridor. I look and see two girls making out, true love radiating offa them like a neon sign in Vegas. It figures that they are Haruka and Michiru. (Damn, I'll never get used to seeing Haruka in a dress.)  
  
I stand there and stare longingly at them, wishing I had what they have.  
  
Until the bell rings and I'm late for class.  
  
As usual.  
  
The longing is still there when I enter the gym for class. I look around hoping to spot Makoto, and there she is.  
  
Man, she looks so hot in those short shorts. I feel the desire increase, and I make a mental note to tone it down a bit.  
  
Remember, Aino, no more touchy- touchy, I don't want to scare her.  
  
"Hey there Mako-chan." I say, hoping I sound natural, as I finally approach her.  
  
"Hey Mina-chan." she replies, smiling back. Oh happy day! She's not mad at me! And she doesn't think I'm disgusting! At least not yet...  
  
I play it cool by chatting with some other friends, mostly girls from my volleyball team. They're all excited cause we've finally reached the volleyball unit in gym class. All right! This is a mood booster, if I ever heard one.  
  
We're divided into teams and unfortunately, I don't get to play yet. But I get to watch Makoto play which is almost as good. I try not to drool all over the girls sitting next to me. Very tough.  
  
"Woooo! Go Mako-chan!!" I scream after one particularly good dive. The other girls cast me a few weird looks, and I wonder if I'm being too obvious, but for once I don't care.  
  
After thoroughly enjoying Makoto's games (and body) I finally got to play. Yay! Yay! Yay! Now I can show everyone what I could do! Hee hee hee  
  
Okay, I want to show off in front of Makoto. I'm only human.  
  
And it works, I am playing the best game of my whole entire career. Even better when I fought against that youma that WAS a volleyball.  
  
I have control over the ball like it was an extension of my body.  
  
Until I hit the ball too hard and it flies straight at Makoto, hitting her square in the face.  
  
Oh.  
  
My.  
  
Kami.  
  
My heart lunges in the chest, and not in the GOOD way.  
  
I race toward her, vowing to kill myself if Makoto has to go to the hospital. Finally, I reach her after I shove some people aside. "Mako-chan! Mako-chan are you alright? Speak to me! I'm SOOO sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that! Please say you're ok!"  
  
"NI'm aw-wight..." She mutters in reply.  
  
Thank Kami, she's still conscience. "Let me see." I lift her head up as the teacher finally pushes her way through the crowd. Together we pry Mako's hands from her face. There's blood everywhere.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
But it isn't the blood that stops me cold.  
  
It is her eyes.  
  
It's hard to explain what I saw... It's like a fog that had covered her forever suddenly disappeared, and I got my first real look at her.  
  
And then I saw it. And I knew....  
  
Makoto loves me.  
  
Cause in her eyes I saw the same longing that I feel in my own heart. And for the first time I could sense the love she has for me, which up until now she had covered up.  
  
Yes!!!! Now all I have to do is to get her to confess her love for me, and we can finally live happily ever after!!!  
  
A little too eagerly I follow her as she is whisked to the nurse's office.  
  
Despite my excitement about my realization, I am still worried about her. It helps when she looks at me just so, but still.... I watch as the nurse pokes and prods her, then declares she just sprained her nose. I sigh in relief, but still feel guilty for hurting her, and eager to talk to her alone.  
  
Finally the nurse leaves and it's just Makoto and myself. "NI'm aw-wight." She says, trying to reassure me. I guess she can tell I'm still worried.  
  
"I know." I reply, then gathering my courage I tentatively broach the subject that was REALLY on my mind.. "But I... I wanted to talk to you about something Makoto."  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"I.. I saw how you were distracted today, Makoto.." I lie, assuming that was why someone with great reflexes like Mako-chan could let herself get clobbered by a mere volleyball. "The glazed look in your eyes. I've been noticing it for weeks, how you always seem to be so far away, thinking of... something, really hard, being surprised when your name is called, or when someone shakes you out of your reverie."  
  
You know, now that I said that, it sort of makes sense... Hmm...  
  
I continue when she doesn't say anything. "I've asked you countless times what's on your mind, but every time you look away and say 'nothing', then change the subject, or just pretend like I'm not even there. Mako-chan, why don't you trust me any more?"  
  
Oh great, now I've done it. Before I can stop myself I start tearing up. Great, I really didn't want to cry... But finally admitting what had been on my mind for so long, proves to be too much for me...  
  
My tears don't go unnoticed. "Oh Mina-chan.." Makoto whispers and pulls me into an embrace, which I gratefully accept.. "It's not that I don't trust you... it's just that..." And her voice trails off.  
  
I pull back, realizing she wasn't gonna continue. "Then what? Please, tell me Mako-chan.. We used to be best friends.. you used to tell me everything, why can't you tell me now?"  
  
She sighs and hugs me close again. "We ARE best friends and I DO still tell you everything.. it's just.. this thing with me.. is well.. it's just something I have to do on my own. Don't worry about it, it's not your problem."  
  
I pull away again to look into her eyes. She has no intention of confessing her love to me. I can see it, but I can't accept it. "But if it has to do with you then it IS my problem! I care for you Mako-chan, we all do! You don't have to deal with anything alone any more, we're all here for you if you need us, just please tell me what's wrong."  
  
But my pleading falls on ears that will not listen. She even stands and starts pacing. "I can't DO that Mina- chan, it.. it's complicated."  
  
"Then let me help you with it, two heads are better than none and together I'm sure we can figure it out!" she stands to face me. This was NOT the happy ending I was expecting. I'm giving her the perfect opening for her to admit her feelings, but she's not taking it!  
  
"I'm sorry Minako, I just can't. This's just something I have to take care of by myself. There's nothing you can do for me."  
  
I only stare at her. My tears reform and spill over, running down my cheeks. "I.. I see.." I murmur, bowing my head and letting my long hair cover my face. "You don't need me then."  
  
I turn to go, but once again she pulls me into her arms. "I didn't say that." She says, reassuringly stroking my hair.  
  
But she still doesn't offer the confession of love that I really want.  
  
Hesitantly, my arms come up around her and I bury my face in her shoulder; my tears dampening her uniform. "Then.. what ARE you saying?" I whisper, choking back a sob. I hope I hear the right answer this time...  
  
But all she says is "I.. I don't know... I don't know what I'm saying Mina- chan.. I DO need you.. The others too.. but.. right now.. I just.. I don't know..."  
  
I nod, accepting her answer as the only one I'm going to get.  
  
I could hear Michiru's voice, urging me to be the one to confess my love, since Makoto apparently isn't able to.  
  
But I find myself not being able to. My desire to be proposed to is too strong. I want Makoto to be the one that admits it first.  
  
We stand embraced for several long minutes. But finally I pull back and look her in the eyes one last time. "Will you tell me when you can then?"  
  
"I... I can try.." She replies, hesitantly.  
  
I nod again, sadly. My hopes once again shattered, but I try to make the best of it.. "I guess that's the best I can hope for then, huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry.." But it doesn't do any good..  
  
"It's ok.. If you can't, you can't." I shrug, trying to save face a bit but utterly failing All I can hope for now is a clean exit.. "Well, I should probably be getting back to class now. I'll see you later, Makoto." And with that, I turn and leave her behind.  
  
Only when I'm a safe distance away do I really let loose and cry. Not just because Makoto didn't say she loved me..  
  
But because I didn't say I loved her, either.  
  
What have I done?  
  
End Chapter 


	7. Consequences

A/N: Hey all, I'm truly sorry for the posting delay. I've been on vacation, as well as doing other things which I hope will inspire me for future installments in this story.. (heh, heh, heh, - Suggestive chuckle :) )   
  
I did manage to sneak away long enough to post this, so hopefully, this will satisfy those who wish we'd hurry up. :) :) :) Don't worry, we're not mad, we need some prodding to write sometimes, so keep prodding. :)  
  
Okay, insert usual stuff here, like the "characters don't belong to us" and "Don't read if under 17 or prudish" speech. I don't feel like going into detail today. :P  
  
The story is still dedicated to my Makoto, who is not as much of a coward as she is in her story, but I'm still glad I did something first.   
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Consequences  
  
I spent the rest of the day swinging back and forth between emotions, Libra style. Half the time I was mad at myself for missing such a good opportunity to reveal my true feelings to Makoto. But the OTHER half of the time had me being mad at MAKOTO for missing such a good opportunity to reveal HER feelings. Either way, depression weighed down on my shoulders like… something heavy that really weighs down shoulders.  
  
In other words, I'm a total mess.  
  
As Usual.  
  
After school I bolt out the classroom and the building without talking to Makoto… And Ami and Usagi for good measure. I really don't want to talk to ANYONE right now.  
  
So I pass up the bus that would take me home and go straight to the park. Here I hope to burn off some of my pent up steam, and hopefully I won't kill somebody in the process.  
  
But dang it, like earlier in the school halls, I keep bumping into couples that are making out! Heck, some of them were really going at it in the bushes. Faint moans of passion easily give them away.  
  
And here I am alone, un-making-out-less. Even though I KNOW the object of my affection likes me, too, but dang it, why won't she admit it???????  
  
Why won't you be my prince and sweep me away to happily ever after, already, Mako-chan?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Maybe she doesn't WANT to be my prince. Maybe she's waiting for ME to tell HER and sweep her away to happily ever after.  
  
Can that be it????  
  
I know Mako is trying to hard to be feminine so hard it does look more like an act some times, but I know deep down inside she's really a prince rather than a princess. Behind the pastels and long dresses, I'm sure there's a tomboy in Makoto somewhere…  
  
And this is NOT just wishful thinking on my part. I mean she's a prince during my Moon Kingdom fantasies. Heck, I actually remember having to help her dress girly for a special ball or something because Queen Serenity (or Princess Jupiter's mom) had her heart set on her royal court wearing matching gowns. Besides the sailor fuku and those few times were the only time Princess Jupiter wore a dress.  
  
So what the heck happened to Makoto in this life that got her wanting to be girlier than me?!?!?!?!?!  
  
"What am I going to do with you, Makoto!!??" I scream in one particularly strong moment of passion. In doing so I cause a nearby passerby to go deaf, cause I practically scream it in her ear.  
  
Oops, it's Rei.  
  
"Sorry, Rei," I say sheepishly.  
  
Rei doesn't answer at first, being too busy trying to relieve her ear of what must be a real loud buzzing sound. "Honestly, Minako, what's wrong with you?" She asks in true irritable Rei fashion.  
  
"Nothing, no, wait, just one thing.. everything!" I say in true scatterbrained Minako fashion.  
  
"Well, that certainly clears things up," Rei says, dryly. "Spill it."  
  
When Rei tells you to 'spill it' you 'spill it'.  
  
"Well, I'm secretly in love with Makoto…I know that sounds crazy, but why limit love to just to the opposite sex? And I've been in love with her since the Moon Kingdom yeah, I actually remember that, crazy isn't it? But for some reason Makoto doesn't want to return my feelings, wait, that's not accurate. I can tell she WANTS to return my feelings (I've always been able to tell things like who likes who and who likes someone else and things like that.) but something is stopping her, and that's so frustrating cause I am so waiting for her to confess her love to me and sweep me off my feet, and even tough I have been hinting so much, she's just not getting it! And she had such a great opportunity, too!"  
  
Yes, I know I'm whining (and am slightly out of breath at this point), but by now I don't have any pride.  
  
Rei's response? ---à "Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
She says this without even blinking.  
  
Not even a look of surprise.  
  
Kami, am I that transparent?   
  
No wait, this is Rei that I'm dealing with. Rei the Psychic Girl. Nothing gets by her.  
  
"I can't tell her! Because… Because.. " All the reasons rush through my mind in alphabetical order, overwhelming me, and finally all the frustrations of the day explode out of me at once. "I just can't!" And then I do something horrible. I break down and start crying. Usagi-style. I'm talking full out wailing here. It was awful.  
  
And for once I surprise Rei and she is actually pretty nice and compassionate about it. She hugs me and murmurs comforting stuff like 'there, there."  
  
"Rei, you have to promise me you won't tell her" I say once I'm under control again.  
  
Rei seems reluctant. "Uhm, I'm not sure.."  
  
"Please, Rei-chan," I say, trying to purposely be Usagi-like. Everyone knows Rei can never say 'no' to Usagi. Come to think of it, none of us senshi can.  
  
"I just know I'm going to regret this" she says, which is the closest Rei will come to saying 'yes'.  
  
"Thank you, Rei!" Now, I'm sure Makoto and I will work this out without interference.  
  
I hope so anyway.  
  
If I had slipped into the realm of 'self pity' while I was talking to Rei, I was definitely back to being mad by the time the monster attacked.  
  
I dunno if I had decided to ignore Jupiter on purpose cause I was still mad at her, or if I was subconsciously avoiding the conversation that was inevitable.  
  
Or maybe I was just punishing her and myself while I was at it.  
  
Kami, I am a bad person.  
  
Jupiter must realize I'm mad now. She is over by Mars and Mercury, who seem to know something is up, too. Moon is of course oblivious, and I'd like to keep it that way.   
  
I just know Mars and Mercury are talking about me. They keep sneaking glances in my direction, then go back to whispering.  
  
"SHE WHAT?" Mercury cries, looking horrified.  
  
Yeppers, definitely about me.  
  
I try to ignore it, but I feel my cheeks burn. What horrible (but true, cause as I acknowledged earlier, I AM a bad person) things are they saying about me?  
  
Even Moon has finally noticed their weird behavior. She glances back and forth between the whole bunch of us, before finally jumping over to Jupiter.   
  
"Oh, come on, Jupiter! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Is it juicy?!"  
  
Oye, at this rate, we're never gonna moon dust the monster. I think at this point I'm the only one that is concentrating fully on killing it. And you can see how distracted I really am!   
  
Moon's still harassing Jupiter: "Who's it about?! Do I know them? Are they cute??"  
  
Okay. That's it! I've had enough!!  
  
Out comes Evil Minako™.  
  
"Don't bother asking HER, Moon," I actually sneer. SNEER! ME?!?! I NEVER sneer! But now that I've started I can't stop!   
  
"She can't tell her secret, it's 'something she has to deal with on her own'!"   
  
And now I'm suddenly good at sarcasm! That could have been a Rei response!  
  
But I would gladly take those words back once I see how they affect Jupiter. She slowly droops more and more, and recoils back, like I had physically struck her.  
  
"What's she talking about, Jupiter?" Moon asks.  
  
"Look I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Jupiter replies.  
  
"No surprise there!" I hear myself saying.  
  
Kami, what have I become when I'm purposely hurting the one I love so much? But I can't seem to help it!  
  
I try to dispose my anger constructively at the monster. My attack was enough to obliterate the thing without help from Moon's finishing touch.  
  
Hot damn, my anger is powerful stuff!   
  
But even though I wasted a good deal of negative energy on the now speck of dust monster, it doesn't do anything to fill the utter emptiness in my heart.  
  
My words had hurt my Love. And for awhile there, I WANTED them to.  
  
I don't deserve to have her.  
  
Without a word to the others (I'm now afraid to even open my mouth, in case I say anything else I'd want to take back) I turn and run away.  
  
Running from Jupiter?  
  
Running from myself?  
  
I just wish everything would just go back to the way it was before.  
  
The minute I get home, I catch my mom in the act of packing everything in the kitchen drawers into cardboard boxes.  
  
"What's going on?" I gasp, knowing full well what an empty room full of boxes means. I've seen it before.  
  
My mom gasps in surprise and clutches her heart. "Minako, you scared me!"  
  
"What's with all the boxes?" I ask, willing her to just say it.  
  
"I was going to tell you this morning… Your dad's been transferred back to England. We're moving in a week."  
  
I nod.  
  
Moving, yes. This makes a lot of sense.  
  
My life is already going down the toilet, might as well add moving out of the country to my list of troubles. Kami knows it isn't already long enough.  
  
I slowly turn and then run to my room, slamming the door as hard as I can behind me.  
  
End Chapter Seven 


	8. Making Up For It

A/N: Sorry about the loooooooooooong wait. I got this written out weeks ago, I just had to type it, and THAT part took forever. :P  
  
Blame it on the fact, I'm missing Steel (Boo hoo sniff sniff sob sob) :(  
  
Okay, the rest is usual author notes, characters not mine, mild swearing, adult situations, underage and prudish people shouldn't read this (like you actually listen if you want to read anyway)  
  
and the story is still dedicated to my Makoto, who I miss very much...  
  
Okay, on with the story, before I depress myself...

Chapter Eight: Making Up For It.  
  
I've already talked it over with Artemis, a hundred times at least, and now he's even saying it's hopeless. I can't afford to live on my own, and if I did try to live on my own, Mom would not be happy about that. She'd probably think I'm too young or something... So that's it. I'm moving.  
  
After completely drenching my pillow with tears, I finally lay exhausted.  
  
Depression still is all over me, but anger over the whole thing with Makoto and me had completely vanished, replaced with fear of being separated from her permanently.  
  
I'm even too down to talk to the others. My communicator has been turned off, so none of them could contact me.  
  
Times like this I wish we had an answering machine on the thing. I can see it now:  
  
Venus here. I'm unable to come to the phone at this time for I have sunken into a pit of darkness and a void of self pity, because I have missed the one chance I had of revealing that I want to play Bondage Fairies with another girl.  
  
Oh, and I just found out I'm moving so now what's the point in telling her cause then I'd have to turn around and leave her.  
  
Because of all this, I'm in a bitchy mood right now and am likely to bite your head off if you tried to help me at this point.   
  
Venus out.  
  
-Beep-  
  
I guess I'm not the only one in a bad mood, cause outside it is very stormy, probably the worst I've seen in a long long time.  
  
I'm so sorry, my Beloved...  
  
But it would probably be best if I didn't reveal my love to her after all. Kami knows long distance relationships are so hard...  
  
With this in mind, I start making a list of things I would like to do before I leave.  
  
Suddenly there is a soft knock at my door, and I instinctively know that it is Makoto.  
  
Why?  
  
If it was Usagi, she would have tripped on the way up the stairs and slammed head first into my door. I say this not to pick on the blonde, but because she's actually done that before.   
  
Ami would have phoned ahead first and gotten permission to stop by.  
  
Rei would have barged in without knocking.  
  
And the Outers would never come to my house to see me.  
  
So it HAD to be Makoto at my door.  
  
It helped when her voice called through the door, though. "Mina-chan? It's Mako, I... I came to say I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
My heart broke at that moment. She sounded so sad and so helpless...  
  
"I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I don't want to lose your trust, so I've taken care of that secret. It's gone Mina-chan, you won't have to worry about me any more, and I won't be so distracted from now on, ok?"  
  
I briefly wonder how she could have 'taken care' of her secret when the secret is that she loves me. She didn't stop loving me, did she?  
  
Must not think about that possibility...   
  
I can't leave her hanging anymore, so I open the door. "You sure?" I ask, not being able to completely stop the dangling.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, everything's back to normal now."   
  
I wonder who's definition of 'normal' she's using, but I pull open the door anyway. I see that she is sopping wet. "What happened to you Mako-chan?" I can't help but notice how the soaked clothes clung to her, REALLY showing off her figure. Wooooooo, I wish I could explore those with my hands...  
  
Stop, Mina-chan. It's too late to think like that. I'm leaving her soon.  
  
"I.. got caught in the rain." she says, hopefully completely oblivious to the evil thoughts going through my head. "It was my fault anyway."  
  
"How long were you out there?" I plop down on my bed and watch how she uncomfortably tries to find a safe place to drip water all over.  
  
"I'm not sure.. several hours I guess.."  
  
Conversation stops.  
  
There's so much I want to say to her, but so much of it she's better off not knowing.  
  
What's safe to say?  
  
I think for a minute, then come up with something brilliant. Something that would get her back for missing out on revealing her love for me, but also something on my new list.  
  
I put my plan into motion. "You know you're going to have to make this up to me, right?"  
  
"Yeah I know, what do you want?"  
  
I pretend to think over the possibilities, but I fail to hide my evilness. I can just tell she sees it. "Well, what I want is... for you to come lingerie shopping with me!" Might as well milk it for all it's worth.  
  
Things I want to do before I leave #1: Take Makoto to 'Neko Yum Yum'.  
  
She looks less than thrilled. In fact, I believe I have short circuited her. I had no idea Mako was so modest. But she still wants to please me... "Uhh.. uhm... o-okay, I guess.. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Oh, I have a place in mind."   
  
If I could've, I would've laughed so evilly at this point. Most likely in the "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, Call me Queen!" manner.  
  
Aah, the 'Neko Yum Yum'. I'm really starting to feel at home here. The lady that works here, Taylor, doesn't even scare me anymore.  
  
Heh, and it was Usagi who dragged me in here.   
  
Things I want to do before I leave #2: Thank Usagi for dragging me inside.  
  
Things I want to do before I leave #3: Buy out the 'Neko Yum Yum's' hentai collection.  
  
But that can wait till later. My mission today is lingerie.  
  
As Mako watches, (still obviously shell-shocked) I gathered all the lingerie that I admired the other day with Usagi and actually take them into the dressing room with me.  
  
Of course, I intend for Makoto to join in the fun, but for now she'll have to wait outside.  
  
Key word: For now.  
  
But then I come upon another Libra problem: I couldn't make up my mind which lingerie item to tease Makoto with. "They all look the same to me!" I finally cry out in despair.  
  
"Need help, Dearie?" a low, sexy voice says, as Taylor pokes her head into my changing room, causing me to jump and cover my nakedness with a small piece of silky fabric (which probably wouldn't have covered much, even if I HAD been wearing it.)  
  
"I dunno, I uh.." I stammer, blushing.  
  
Taylor just looks at me, thinking "riiight." "Who are you trying to impress?" she asks.  
  
"The girl sitting outside," I say immediately. Wow, this lady is good at getting stuff outta me!  
  
Taylor peeks outside and sneaks a look at Makoto. She looks back at me with a sly smile. "Nice choice. She's a looker! Nice body too. You'll look so cute together!"  
  
"Uh, thanks, I think.." I say, still blushing, but for a different reason now.   
  
Taylor waves my statement away and starts sorting through the lingerie scattered all over my changing room. She smiles and hands me a pink one. "This will do the job nicely."  
  
"Thanks!" I say, brightening up.  
  
"No problem, kid," Taylor says. "Just clean up after yourself when you're done." She winks at me before leaving.   
  
Oye, I guess that statement could be taken several different ways. But she has great taste! I slip on the number and call for Makoto to 'help' me.  
  
Several minutes pass before she knocks on my cubicle. "Mina-chan, it's me."  
  
Of course it's you. I wouldn't want anyone else. But I let her inside. She looks stunned the minute she catches a glimpse of me.  
  
Ha! I got her right where I want her!  
  
"Pick up your jaw, Mako-chan." I can't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "And fasten me up, please."  
  
She hesitates a second, but she can't refuse me. I can feel her hands shake as she clips the tiny hooks together.  
  
Pleased, I swirl around and let her get a full view of me in all my Venus-like glory. I take great pleasure in seeing her face turn white then redden deeply. I long to run my hands over her body and see if she's reacting in other places...  
  
"Mako, you're drooling." But this will have to do.  
  
Must not think about that, not now!  
  
"Er, sorry," she mutters, wiping her chin.  
  
"That's okay." I say, sweetly, before shoving her out of my changing room.  
  
"Minako?" says one confused Makoto on the other side of the door.  
  
"THAT'S for earlier." I laugh, enjoying my revenge. "Now we're even."  
  
I then laugh my head off for a good fifteen minutes...  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I feel totally self-satisfied. So I gather up all the lingerie and end up paying for all of them. It wasn't until Taylor was bagging them all that I truly realized the Horror of my upcoming situation.  
  
I wasn't going to be able to wear any of this lingerie for Makoto.  
  
Ever.  
  
In less than a week, I was moving far, far away.  
  
FAR far away.  
  
I suddenly feel very sad.  
  
MUST  
  
NOT  
  
THINK  
  
ABOUT  
  
IT!!!  
  
I'm not gonna be sad while I'm actually with Makoto. I grab my stuff and I find her, happily by the sex toys.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" I ask, surprising her enough to make her jump.  
  
I know, I'll show her the hentai anime and manga. If that doesn't distract me, I don't know what will.  
  
I don't feel sad again till I'm outside the store, looking at my new copy of the evilly hentai Sailor Moon manga.  
  
I find myself looking at each picture and thinking how I'll never do any of the stuff that's shown on those tantalizing pages.  
  
I stop at the picture of Venus and Jupiter, thinking how this one will never be.  
  
I sense Makoto approaching me and I try to hide my sad feelings, but it keeps getting harder and harder. I last until we get to the food court, and Makoto comes back with the food.   
  
Makoto looks at me with an expression of worry and says, "Mina-chan, are you okay?"  
  
The tears finally come and I'm sobbing out the whole tragic story. I manage to leave out the parts that concern her, though. "Oh, Mako-chan! It's so horrible! I'm moving!"  
  
Makoto's face pales, and she's like, "WHAT?! What do you mean "moving"? Moving where? Why?"  
  
"Back to England, Daddy got transferred again, and we only have a week to pack!"  
  
Mako managed to turn even whiter. "Only a week??"  
  
"It was last minute. I just found out after school." Specifically that battle I'm not bringing up cause I don't want to remind you how bitchy I can be...  
  
"But.. But what about us?" For one split moment I thought she meant 'us' as in her and me, but she continues on to say the Sailors, and I try not to show my disappointment. Truth is, I haven't even thought about leaving the Sailors yet.  
  
Just Makoto...  
  
"I know! I know! But I don't know how to get out of it! Oh Mako-chan! I don't want to go!" And then I'm sobbing more, and Mako is hugging me. More crying and Mako tries to comfort me and makes things better, then out of my deep black hopeless cloud of despair, Mako says the idea I briefly thought about, but rejected cause I didn't once think that Makoto would consider seriously.  
  
"You could stay with me!"  
  
And then I saw that my situation wasn't as dark as I had thought. "You mean that Mako-chan? Really?"  
  
She smiles, causing me to smile tentatively back. Then in a sure, calming voice, she assured me everything would be all right. "Of course. We'll both have to get jobs though, my allowance wouldn't cover the both of us. And you could have the guest room, it isn't very big, but it's better than nothing."  
  
Then I was so happy, my brain left me. Before I could stop myself, I blurt out that I Love her. Then instincts kick in and I was kissing her, full on the lips.   
  
With full passion.  
  
Whoops.

End Chapter Eight. 


	9. Crossdressing

Oye, another chapter that took awhile to come out. I'm sorry, Steel and I have another project we're working on, but hopefully it won't interfere with this story. Feel free to bug us if we take too long, again. :)  
  
Same old story, characters belong to Naoko-sama, adult situations and mild swearing; don't read if you are too young (heh) or hate lesbians.   
  
This story is still dedicated to my Makoto. Mushy mushy mush mush. :)   
  
Chapter 9: Crossdressing  
  
Did you ever imagine something for a very long time? Did you ever think it would happen? And if it did, were you ever disappointed that it didn't live up to your imagination? Or did it actually surpass all your wildest dreams?  
  
Or did you spend so long being in shock that it was actually happening that you forgot to step back and actually enjoy it?  
  
I swear when my lips met Makoto's I was in heaven. The kind of heaven that was actually sort of familiar. Maybe cause I dreamed about this forever, or maybe it's cause the part of me that was Princess of Venus still remembers what it felt like to kiss her lover from Jupiter..  
  
Then the side of me that was practical kicked in and I started totally freaking out in a, OH MY KAMI, I'M KISSING MY BEST FRIEND, SHE MUST THINK I'M A PERVERT!!!!!!! sort of way.  
  
I pull away.  
  
She looks shell shocked. Again. I wait for her to blow up and perhaps kill me... at least say I'm disgusting and never wanting to see me again. But part of me, hopes she loved it and would like to kiss again. Just one word Makoto, and I will...  
  
She doesn't say anything.  
  
Damn it Makoto, say something!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
"Mako-chan?"   
  
She finally looks at me. "Huh?"  
  
I'm suddenly very afraid. "Are... are you okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh." she nods and I relax. She doesn't want to kill me. I'm so relieved. We stay embraced for awhile, but finally it was time to go...  
  
As Makoto walked me home, I started thinking too much. I always think too much. Makoto's silence bugged me. So did the "uh-huh" she gave me. What on earth is she thinking about? Did she really like it? Or did she hate it? I was expecting one or the other. What I DIDN'T expect was this.... unemotional response. Like she didn't care one way or the other that I just risked so much to make the first move. Not that I did it on purpose...  
  
Oh my stars! What if I was wrong?? What if Makoto really DIDN'T like me????????  
  
I'm thinking stuff like that (bad Minako, bad!) as Makoto sees me to my door and I sneak inside. Course Mom's been waiting up for me. "Where have you been, young lady?"  
  
I then do something evil... again. I burst into tears. Again. Honestly, I don't usually cry this much . . .  
  
Mom is, of course, taken aback by my outburst and gets zapped into 'mom mode'. She holds me close and I cry into her shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I.. don't wanna... move!!" I sob.   
  
Mom pulls back and gives me a stern 'mother look'. "Now Minako, don't start.."  
  
The tears roll down my cheeks and I must look very unattractive at this point. Kami, I hoped I didn't look as bad when I cried on Mako-chan. "But Mom, I just can't leave! I love this place too much. I want to finish high school with my friends. To uproot me now would severely damage my psyche!"  
  
Mom laughs, bonus points! But she quickly covers it up and gives me a piercing look. Like she could see right through me. "That can't possibly be the real reason you want to stay."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, it's too well thought out."  
  
"That's cause it's the truth!" Kami, my mom is so exasperating sometimes!  
  
"But it's not the main reason you would like to stay..." She was really scrutinizing me now.. I started squirming and finally admitted the truth.  
  
"I can't leave cause I'm in love."   
  
Mom sighs and rolls her eyes, in a "is that all" manner. "There will be other boys."  
  
And that really burns my English muffin!  
  
"No Mom, this is serious! I love he-him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm GOING to spend the rest of my life with him. He is the nicest, most real person I have ever met. When I'm around him, I feel complete, like I can finally be myself, even when I say something stupid, or pronounce something wrong. I don't think I'll ever find somebody else like he- him." I sigh, frustrated cause it's so hard to put into words my feelings. I really don't think I'm doing an adequate job.. "I love him." I say simply.   
  
Oh man, I'm still crying.. and so is Mom!  
  
"But honey, where will you stay?" she asks.  
  
A ray of hope. "He offered to let me stay with him!" Dang, it's getting easier to use the male pronoun. The last thing I need is for my mom to know I'm talking about a girl. I know for a fact she will never understand and would probably forbid me from hanging out with Makoto anymore.. or worse. I don't even wanna try to imagine it... "He has an apartment already, and he offered me the guest room!"  
  
Mom nods, looking pleased about the guest room thing. She then sighs. "I don't know, Mina-chan. As a mother, I don't want to let you go.." And I see that she really is upset about this. I immediately feel guilty about it... "But as a mother I also can't stand in the way of my daughter being happy..."  
  
I perk up.   
  
"I've never seen you so.. passionate about someone, or anything. Frankly honey, you're a rather flakey girl." Here I bristle. "Maybe living on your own for awhile would be good for you.."  
  
I'm about to cheer, but Mom stops me.  
  
"But!"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I want to meet this young man first. If he doesn't seem mature enough to take care of my daughter, I will not allow you to stay with him."  
  
"Oh.." I say disappointed, but it wasn't a defeat! I just have one more hurdle to cross! I just need to find a man...  
  
I trudge off to bed, noting that combined it was three o'clock in the morning already. I plop onto the bed, knowing I'll be so dead tomorrow, but I still can't sleep. I just lie there wondering who I could get to be my "boyfriend."  
  
I immediately think of my ideal man, but all I could picture was Makoto with short hair like she was in my Moon Kingdom dreams....  
  
An evil thought struck me and I burst out laughing, scaring Artemis off the bed.   
  
The next day at school, I corner Makoto. "Mako-chan I told my mother I wanted to stay here this morning and she asked why and I didn't know what to say I couldn't say I wanted to stay 'cause of the Sailor Senshi so I told her I was in love with somebody and wanted to stay with them but she said she wants to meet this guy and would you pretend to be my boyfriend pretty pretty please??"  
  
This should be interesting...  
  
End Chapter Nine. 


	10. I am a MAN!

Time for another chapter to my lovely story, and please note that it came out on time this week. :)  
  
This is still a lemon (though I haven't been very graphic on my part lately, but I'll try to fit something in somewhere..) and a yuri, so please don't read if you hate that kind of stuff. ANd parents, please note it's noit my fault if your kids read this. I feel silly warning them to stop when I know perfectly well it's not gonna do any good.  
  
I still don't own the characters, and this story is still dedicated to Steel. :)  
  
And now for my first chapter that doesn't really fit the title :)  
  
Chapter 10: I am a MAN!  
  
By the end of the day, I'm wondering if I had made a mistake. At the time, suggesting Makoto dress up as a guy had been sort of a joke. A joke taken half seriously. From my dreams and memories, I recall that the princess of Jupiter had often been mistaken for a man, but could Makoto, who has tried so hard to be feminine for half her life ever reach that level of masculinity?  
  
What if mom sees through her disguise? Then what would I do? How on earth could I explain that??  
  
I was so worried, I was chewing my nails.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mina-chan?" Usagi asks me, bringing me back to the present. It's after school, and before Mako-chan was scheduled to come over. She said she had something to do, something to prepare for this evening, but she didn't specify. This worried and intrigued me. To keep myself distracted, I agreed to go shopping with Usagi, again. Now she's peering at me, using her princess instincts to probe my inner being. I hate it when she gets like this, cause it's so hard not to fess up.   
  
"Nothing!" I say, waving my arms in a 'everything is just peachy' manner.  
  
She wrinkles her brow and sort of hmmms. I'm sweating under her gaze. "I dunno, Mina-chan, you've been acting very weird lately. Especially during that fight yesterday. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
I slump. For a clumsy ditz, Usagi was very perceptive. I find myself wanting to tell her everything. Maybe having another girl's P.O.V. would help me. Artemis was no help. He fell asleep right after I started trying talking. He was STILL asleep in my hand bag, so I set it down as I turned to Usagi and started talking. At least as much as I could tell her without telling her everything.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what does it mean when you kiss someone and they don't really have a reaction?" I ask.  
  
Usagi brightens up. "Ooooooo Minako-chan, you kissed somebody!? Who is he?? Is he cute?? Do I know him!!"  
  
I fend off her questians with a wave. "No, no, no, this is a totally hypthetical questian."  
  
She scrunches her eyebrows, again. "Then why would you want to know?"  
  
I sigh and try to be patiant. Sometimes she can be so exasperating! "I'm writing a lemon fanfic, and I need to know why the characters are acting the way they do."   
  
Hmmmm, that was a pretty good excuse. I wonder where it came from.  
  
"Oooh!" said Usagi, buying it. "Well, what exactly WAS the reaction?"  
  
"Well... one kissed the other, and the other didn't say anything when they parted. She didn't seem mad, but she didn't seem overjoyed either...she was just.. there."  
  
"Aaah," Usagi said like she'd figured out the meaning of life and found it quite pleasent. "That means she didn't really like it."  
  
I want to cry. "Why do you say that??" I practically wail.  
  
Usagi gives me a "well, duh!" look, like it was totally obvious. "Because if it was a TRUE lemon, the characters would be doing it right after the first kiss!"  
  
I slump. Maybe the lemon idea hadn't been a good idea after all...  
  
"Come to think of it, I think they'd be doing it even if they didn't like each other.."   
  
Definitely not a good idea...  
  
"The poor dear was probably in shock and didn't know how to react." Taylor said, popping in between us. Did I mention we were at the Neko Yum Yum?  
  
Usagi shrieked and jumped, but I gave Taylor a hopeful look. "Do you really think so?"   
  
She smiled me a reasurring smile, which also held a hint of wanting to jump me. "But of course, she gave me the impression of the skittish type. You justkeep at it and her will will bend to yours in time."  
  
"I sure hope so.." I sigh, as Usagi kept glancing between me and Taylor all confused like.   
  
"I'm good at writing lemons, Darling," Taylor winked at Usagi, before sauntering off, probably to the back room, unless she had another customer to harass..   
  
I watched her leave, hoping that what she said was true, but knowing I had other things to worry about, like what ever's gonna happen tonight....  
  
I'm still worrying as I pace back and forth, waiting for Makoto to show up. Finally the knock came, and I swung open the door, ready to yell at her for keeping me waiting. But instead of My Makoto on the porch, there stood a smashingly handsome young man, wearing a casual suit with his long brown hair pulled back in a low pony tail. I stare a moment, honestly not recognising her.  
  
But then I see her eyes and know it's her.  
  
"Mako-chan?? Is that really you?!" I step onto the stoop and circles her, my mouth agape.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Some job the Outers did on me huh? It's kind of scary."  
  
"It's really impressive.. I actually think you might be able to fool Mom.." My worries have been put to rest, at least regarding that part. She's even talking a little more deeper than usual, and I think Haruka showed her how to hold herself like a guy. It was a very thourough job!  
  
"Well, that's the point isn't it?"I nod, and remembering my manners, I show her inside and into the living room where my mother is sitting. Fortunately, Makoto had been pretty punctual, for mom hadn't been sitting there for very long.  
  
"Five o'clock sharp. You're punctual. I like that." Mom says, as if hearing my thoughts. She stands.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aino-san."   
  
I can hear Mako-chan's voice go even deeper. She even bows! I'm gonna have to thank Haruka when this is all over!  
  
"Mother, this's my boyfriend Ki-.." I hesitate a second. Mom knows Kino Makoto, so it wouldn't do to introduce my boyfriend by that name. "Kuno," I say instead, thinking fast. Hopefully, mom didn't notice my hesitation... "Kuno Matoki."   
  
"Pleased to meet you, young man. Please, sit down." Makoto moves over to the couch and sits on the end, leaning back with one arm out over the armrest. I sit beside her and am surprised when Makoto's  
  
arm sudenely rests on my shoulders.   
  
I jump and look at her. She just looks back. She doesn't move her arm, so I lean back into her slightly then feeling cheeky rests my hand on her knee. Hmm, I kind of like this... and Mom doesn't seem to mind either.  
  
"So," she says. "How long have you two known each other?"  
  
"About three years." Makoto replies, telling the truth. I nod approvingly.   
  
"And how long have you two been a couple?" Mom is relentless with her questians.  
  
"Only a short time." I answer.  
  
"We didn't realize we were in love until recently." Makoto adds.  
  
I started thinking this isn't so bad, but then Mom decides to kick me out.  
  
"Minako-chan, would you please leave us alone for a few minutes? There are a few things I'd like to discuss with Kuno-san in private."  
  
I sigh and stand. To my surprise, Makoto stands, too.Still playing the polite boyfriend, I see. Then an idea strikes me and I decide to take advantage of the pretend boyfriend situation. I give my "boyfriend" a parting kiss. One that was probably a bit too.. involved, at least in front of one's mother, but hey, I can't help it.   
  
To my surprise, Makoto's lips part and she actually seems as into the kiss as I am. She even pulls me closer into her, and I wrapped my arms around her neck. Usagi's words come back to me about an upcoming sex scene, but I shake them off, remembering that was silly and had no basis in reality.   
  
And I didn't really need a sex scene, cause Makoto's lips were damn good, just by themselves. I was reluctant to part from them, but I WAS kissing in front of my mother, so that kind of killed the mood a bit.  
  
She reminds us that she's in the room, and we pull apart. "Minako-chan, that really isn't a proper thing to do, especially in front of your mother."  
  
"Sorry Mother." I apologize, though I'm not sorry a bit. I even give Makoto another kiss before I finally head up the stairs.  
  
Once I was in my room, I paced back and forth and chewed up more of my poor nails. Poor, poor nails...   
  
Artemis is STILL no help. In fact he isn't even here. Probably off trying to woo Luna again... jerk.  
  
I try to distract myself in other ways. Hmmm, maybe I should go online and feed my Neopets, they're probably dying by now..  
  
Oh, forget it! I'll just go listen to their conversation. That's what I really want to do anyhow!   
  
Quietly, I open my door and sneak over to the top of the stairs. Perfect, place to eavesdrop...  
  
Unfortunately, the coversation is pretty boring.  
  
"No, I do. I think a proper education is very important." I hear Makoto say.  
  
"Then how will you balance two jobs AND your school work?" Mom's voice.  
  
"I have friends that can help me with school. It will take a lot of hard work and a some time management juggling, but I'm sure I can do it."   
  
Man, they sound like they're conducting a job interview!  
  
"And now, what are your intentions toward Minako-chan?" mom asks, and I lean in closer. Now, we're getting interesting...  
  
"I plan on marrying her, Aino-san. I love your daughter with all my heart, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I can't imagine my life without Aino Minako, and I don't want to. She makes me smile when I'm sad, and laughs with me when I'm happy. I share every aspect of my life with her and I want to continue to do so until we're both old and wrinkled. She means everything to me and then some. I never want to be without her. My heart and soul both belong to her. I miss her terribly when she's gone and rejoice when we're together. I.. I just couldn't take it if she moved to England. Being so far apart would rip my heart out. I NEED her Aino-san. I don't know if you can understand that, but my world revolves around her and my mental stability hinges on being with her. When I don't see her for a few days, I get morbid and depressed, but when we're together, I'm happy and content and feel fulfilled. I know it's crazy, and sounds a little obsessed, but I really am. I am absolutely obsessed with Aino Minako. She's filled an empty part of my life that I didn't know existed until I met her. I feel whole around her and I won't let that be taken away."   
  
I finally pick up my jaw off the floor. Makoto felt all THAT for me??   
  
No, wait, it couldn't be!   
  
This is a job interview, for crying out loud! Makoto's just saying that cause that's what my mom wants to hear...  
  
She couldn't possibly mean all that and still not have the courage to say it to my face. If she really did mean them, then why hadn't she told me? She just can say it to my mom, cause it isn't true...  
  
My eyes fill with tears, and I rush to the bathroom. There I try desperately to keep myself from crying. But all that does is mess up my eye makeup.   
  
I just reapplied the stupid mascara, (They call this waterproof?) when I heard my name called.  
  
Moment of Truth time...   
  
I quickly come down the stairs, and not very discreetly look from Makoto, to my mother and back again. I can't read either expression. "Is everything alright Mother?" I ask after I've sat down next to Makoto, again.  
  
"Yes dear, everything's fine. After talking with this fine young man, I've decided to let you stay with him."  
  
And then it was like a giant weight had been lifted off of me and I was incredibly happy. I even squeal and hug Makoto close.  
  
But mom wasn't done yet.  
  
"PROVIDED.. Provided you keep up your studies, even with a job. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Mother." I nod. I know that living with Makoto will take some sacrifices on my part, but I feel that anything would be worth it.   
  
"Good. Now upstairs with both of you. I've got to start dinner and your father will be home soon. You're welcome to stay and have dinner with us, Kuno-san."  
  
"Thank you Aino-san, I would be honored." Makoto says politely, bowing again. The moment she's righted herself, I drag her up the stairs.  
  
I still can't believe everything worked out allright, but my doubts about Makoto's words to my mother still lurked in the back of my mind....  
  
End Chapter 10 


	11. Yes, I AM a Coward!

Hello, all, remember me? I know it's been a long time coming, but I'm still working my way through this story. I want to at least catch up with Makoto's version. Wish me luck.

Thanks to all of you who still pestered me (or Steel) occasionally to keep writing this. I swear that does help, cause every time I get a review begging to post again, I feel guilty enough to get my butt back to work. All proud.

SO this chapter is not only dedicated to Steel, the love of my life, but also to you who have prodded me to continue. Thank you.

The story is still in Mina's POV, it still contains Yuri/sexual references, and it is still weird.

Please enjoy, and Naoko-sama, please forgive me for all the evilness I do to your characters.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11: Yes, I AM a Coward

"I can't believe you fooled her!" I exclaim, as we settle ourselves in my room.

"I know. That was a miracle!"

"Well, you DO look an awful lot like a boy. If I didn't know better, it would've fooled ME!"

I still couldn't get over how good an actor, I mean actress she was. Maybe she SHOULD have played Snow White.

"Thank Haruka and Michiru for that."

"They must know quite a bit about crossdressing.."

Kami, Makoto looks so hot dressed like that. I want to jump on her, rip her clothes off, and run my tongue over every inch of her body… I wonder what she'd taste like…

She shrugs. "Who knows."

Silence descends upon us then. I know Makoto just saved my butt, and I get to stay in Japan with her and the rest of my friends… and not only that I can live WITH Makoto and get to be closer to her at least in a "seeing her everyday" sort of way, but I just can't seem to shake the thought that Makoto was just doing and saying all the right things out of obligation to me as a fellow Senshi. I mean, if she really felt like she loved me, then why can she be all tongue-tied around me when she was so eloquent with my MOM of all people?

No… she must have just found all that love talk from some romance novel, memorized it and spouted it off to my mom in hopes of winning her over.

I sigh, it's so sad…

"'Green Lightning'?"

ACK! Makoto just discovered my vibrator!

I quickly snatch it out of her hands and shove it into my dresser drawer.

I knew I would regret leaving that lying around…

Wait, no I didn't, that was one of Artemis' threats…

"Never mind that!"

"Uhh.. o-kaay.."

I am blushing so bad, I feel like it's burning the makeup off. Thankfully, she changes the channel.

"When were you planning on moving in with me?"

"Well, since Mother and Father are leaving in a week, we should probably do it as soon as possible."

Wow, I managed to make a cohesive sentence. Hot damn.

She nods. "Alright, I'll ask the others to help us then."

Silence again. Geesh… that distraction didn't last long… Depression grasps me again, and I pull out my trusty stuffed panda "BoBo". (Hey give me a break, I named him when I was three.) Somehow I take comfort out of his fluffyness.

But I still want to cry… Half out of relief, half out of frustration, but mostly out of sexual deprivedness… There is only so much playing with oneself can do to fill the void.

And I want love and romance just as much as a good toss in the cornfield. A vibrator can show me a good time, but it can't write me mushy poetry, and send me chocolate… and it certainly can't comfort me when I'm down, laugh with me when I'm happy, and grow old and wrinkled when we're living in our nursing home that is better than KC's.

Just then my thoughts are interrupted by a beeping sound. We both turn on our communicators at the same moment. The image of Usagi looks a little surprised at seeing both our faces at once.

"Guys, we need you at Rei's temple, another monster's attacking!" says our blonde princess.

We nod. "Ok, Usagi, we're on our way." Makoto replies. I'm just happy for the distraction.

"Are.. are you two ok now?" Usagi continues, giving us both a worried look.

"Of course Usagi-chan." I answer,trying to smile. "Everything's fine. Venus out." And I close my communicator.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, we'll be just fine." Makoto tries to assure her.

"Moon out."

"Jupiter out."

I'm barely paying attention cause I'm scribbling a note for mom but then Makoto takes me by surprise by hugging me from behind. "Mako-chan?"

"You just looked like you needed a hug."

AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa… she's so SWEET! It's no wonder I'm madly in love with her!

"Thanks, I did."

And I spin in her grasp, wrap my arms around her neck and rest my head on her shoulder. I squeeze her tight for several moments before we part. I'm crying again, and wipe my eyes, but manage to remember the note so I stick it on the other side of my door.

"Are you ok?" I can actually hear the worry in her voice but there was no possible way I could share my troubles with her.

So I only nod and touch her cheek, before pulling out my transformation pen and turning into Venus. I hear her follow me as we step out into the night to fight whatever the fuss is all about.

----------

There's nothing like roof hopping late at night to really clear a girl's head. I discovered this years ago when I met a talking white cat that said I had to save the world.

I still believed deep down that I was supposed to be a normal girl not some super hero, but gosh I really did enjoy jumping from roof to roof.

And feeling the air blow up my skirt in a pleasant matter does NOT have anything to do with it.

Honest. 

Anyway, around this point I looked over at Jupiter right before she hit a pole.

CLANG!

Well, I tried to warn her.

I pause to watch her slide down said flagpole.

"Oowww..."

I can't help but smile. "Are you ok?"

Okay, I'm laughing my ass off, too. So sue me, it was funny.

"Yeah I'm alright." She grumbles, rubbing her nose.

"You sure have been clumsy lately." I wonder if it has anything to do with me…

"Yeah I know.." she replies. "Guess I've been hanging around Usagi too much."

I laugh again, but continue on to Rei's. Sadly enough duty calls.

Stupid duty.

----------

When we arrive at the temple, we find that the others have all but killed the monster. Making our entrance speech and poses, Jupiter and I combine our attacks and obliterate the ugly creature. I'm always amazed at how well our attacks merge together..

"It's about time you two got here!" Mars yells to us. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I live farther away than the rest of you." I state, walking over to the others. Geesh, does Rei seem crankier than usual or is it just me?

Isn't just me, Mars immediately turns on Jupiter. Some kind of unspoken conversation goes on between them, and Mars looks even MORE annoyed.

I didn't even think it was possible.

She then storms over to Jupiter, grabs her by the ear and drags my beloved future sex playmate in the direction of her room. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Hey, be gentle with her, she's mine!

Of course, Usagi, Ami, and I take one look at each other and start trying to eavesdrop.

Unfortunately, despite being the loudest woman I've ever known, all we could hear from Rei is more irritated muffling.

Mako did seem to be shouting back at some points, if I didn't know any better, I'd think Rei was torturing my beloved.

Actually.. that would be so like Rei.

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Usagi whispers, but before we could start guessing, the door is abruptly pulled open.

Rei doesn't seem too surprised to see us.

"Eh heh heh heh!" Usagi chuckles, embarrassedly rubbing the back of her head. "We, uh, couldn't help overhearing you.."

"I'm going for a walk" Mako sauys, and is already walking away.

She looks kind of concerned about something…

"Mako-chan!" Usagi calls out behind her.

"Let her go." says Rei. "I think she needs to clear her head."  
And for once I can't help but agree with her… still I hope Mako is all right…

----------

"I thought I wouldn't see you here again." A husky voice just dripping with sexual promise whispers in my ears as I was trying to decide between lacy blue underwear or the pink gi string.

If you couldn't tell, I'm back at the Neko Yum Yum, this time in a celebratory visit… and I decided that if I was gonna live with Mako-chan now, all my underwear had to be pretty.

This will be my last splurge before I become a responsible adult,

Honest.

"Hiya, Taylor!" Yeps, I'm on first name basis with her now. Wonder how that happened… "Guess what! I'm not moving away after all!" I had told her all about it while I was paying for the lingerie I was torturing Mako with. Seems like that happened years ago.

"Soo, what changed so fast?" she purrs… Believe it or not, I'm getting used to her sounding like she's trying to seduce me even when we're just talking about mundane things.

"I'm moving in with Mako-chan!" I can't help sounding all gleeful.

"Wow, she finally confessed her love to you?" Taylor almost seemed as eager for Makoto to fess up as much as I am! I think it's cause I promised to give her details.

I sigh, all melodramatic-like. "Nooooo, but she's letting me move in her while my parents go to England.

"At least that's a start, right, darling?" Taylor says, promptly going into mothering mode. Who would have thought she had such a strong maternal instinct? She was already fussing over me, by adding to my underwear pile.

"I Know, but…" I hesitate, not sure if I want to go into my whole "What if she doesn't really like me?" line of thought…again.

She sighs and shakes her head in a "what am I gonna do with this child?"

"For the last time, she DOES love you. It's obvious just looking at her."

Yes, we really did have this conversation before. Oye… I really am pathetic.

"I…I think so, too.. but I can't help thinking if she reaaally loved me, what's keeping her from saying so? We even kissed, but she still doesn't get the hint that I like her."

"She did strike me as the shy type, maybe you should try to seduce her."

Why does everybody think I should be the one making the first move?

I'm thinking about this as I try on the pile of underwear and bras that Taylor and I selected.

Of course I'm totally talking out loud to myself and don't even notice. Very typical of me.

"Why should I make the move… I want her to seduce me! **grumble Grumble**"

"Honestly, why can't things work out like it did in the Silver Millenium?"

That's when I heard laughing from under the pile of underwear I've yet to try on.

Carefully, I move the clothes aside and low and behold underneathe was Artemis.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?"

He gives me an annoyed look. "You accidentally left me here last time."

Blink, blink. "I did?"

"Yeees.. me AND your purse." He rolls his eyes… probably cause I've done this before, though last time it was at the arcade.

"Whoops." Call me sheepish.

"Never mind, at least I had interesting reading material here." He says, straightening up and stretching lazily.

"So what's this about the Silver Millennium?" I ask, trying to get back on topic.

"Just that you don't remember as much as you think" he smiles, mysteriously.

Now, what's THAT supposed to mean.

Damn cat. He always does this to me.. probably still mad that I forgot him somewhere.. again..

"Alright be that way." I grumble as I gather up all the underwear and bras.

"All right, I think I will."

Heh, knew it, he's being obstinate on purpose.

"Of course I am." He readily agrees.

"oh shut up." I say, leading him out of the changing room. ":By the way, we're moving in with Mako-chan"

"WHAT?"

Heh, taste the sweetness of my revenge, cat boy.


	12. Moving Day!

A/N: Yes, I am still alive, too! And still on my quest to catch up with the Mako story line, so I can defend poor Minako-chan when it gets to the Ran story arc. But until then, you'll have to suffer and not know how much she really loves Ran… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yes, I'm being evil. :Innocent Smile:

Anyway, the characters still belong to Naoko-san, and this story is evil and weird.

So please read on, even if Mina is a baaaaad girl.

----------------

Chapter 12: Moving Day!

Have you ever moved before?

Well, let me tell you right now, it's a huge pain in the arse.

I've moved two times in my life (this is the third), and I swear each time I have to pack up all my junk into boxes there are more of them… Junk I mean… well, and boxes, too, since I need them to fill up my junk.

Mom suggested I start selling my stuff on e-bay… I nearly whacked her for suggesting such a thing.

Yes, it's all junk, but damn it, it's MY junk.

Sorry, don't mean to sound cranky, but I hate moving. The only silver on my horizon is that I'm moving to Mako's NOT England.

Anyway, moving out and into Mako's place took all the friends I had, even Setsuna, though all she did was lend us boxes. Wonder what the Guardian of Time needs boxes for anyway?

It was kind of embarrassing actually, I really had no idea I had so many stuffed animals… enough to burry Mako, that's for sure.

Oops.

I help her out from under my anime stuffie collection. "I'm sorry Mako-chan. I guess I didn't close that box well enough."

I wonder if she regrets letting me move in with her yet.

Well, if she didn't then, she surely did, when it was time to move all of the furniture around the guest room, er I mean MY room. (Wonder if I'll get used to calling it that?)

Can I help it if I can't mentally picture how the furniture would look like?

I'm a VISUAL person, people, I need to SEE what it looks like to KNOW. I'm a lousy guesser.

"Make up your mind Minako!" Haruka finally exclaims. I guess she got tired of lugging the dresser back and forth across the room.

"I'm trying!" I retort. "I just can't decide if looks better there, or over by the window."

Give me a break, I'm a Libra, we're known for being indecisive! 

"Ok, then I'm deciding for you!" Makoto declares. "The dresser stays right where it is. The bookcase will go over there, the bed there, and the desk there."

Mamoru nods. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Haruka concurs. The moving of the furniture goes much faster after that.

And to my surprise, I like it. "Hey! That looks really good!"

"I'm glad you like it." Makoto smiles back at me, as I'm practically beaming at my new room. "Now help the rest of us lug these boxes." She shoves a cardboard box full of stuffed animals into my arms, then proceeds to pick up a couple, before following me into my new room.

Inside the room, Usagi, Ami and Hotaru are unpacking the boxes and putting things away. They giggle over cute stuffies and the adorable statuettes that I've been collecting for years.

What can I say, I'm attracted to things that collect dust.

And I absolutely Hate dusting.

"Oh Minako! This mini-skirt is SOOOOO cute!" Usagi gushes. "Can I borrow it, PLEEEAAASSSE?" She pouts out her lower lip, bats her eyes and turns on her uber-kawaii 'Please-Let-Me-Borrow-Your-Clothes-They're-SOOOO-Cool' look (TM) full force on me.

Ack! Not again! Last time she did that I didn't see my favorite shirt in a year!

Of course, no one can resist that look. "Sure you can borrow it Usagi-chan. Just make sure you return it this time."

Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. I even elbow our princess in the ribs for added emphasis.

"Hey! I returned that blouse I borrowed!" Usagi retorts. "It was just a little later than I'd planned on, that's all."

"Usako, you had that shirt for two years before you gave it back." Mamoru reminded his girlfriend. We all laugh as Usagi blushes.

Geez, had it really been TWO years?

"Well, yeah, but I DID return it!"

Dang it, she's too cute. I can't resist her. Ever. "We're only teasing Usagi- chan, you can keep the skirt as long as you like." I say (stupid me, I'll regret this later) and embrace the shorter blonde.

Usagi perks up and it's suddenly worth it. "Really? All right!" She then proceeds to dance around the room, holding the skirt up to her waist, as the rest of us laugh at her antics. "Minako, you're the best!" She grins.

"Of course I am."

Can't beat logic like that.

----------

Later that night, once everyone has left after throwing us an impromptu 'moving-out/moving-in' party, Makoto and I are left alone, cleaning up the apartment. I'm in the living room, picking up trash, while the Love-of-My-Life-Who- Doesn't-Know-It, is in the kitchen washing dishes.

This is when it hits me… I didn't have to go home with the rest of the group because… **Cue the triumphant trumpets: **

**I LIVE HERE NOW!**

I'm so happy I do a victory dance right there in the living room. (My living room!)

"I live with Mako! I live with Mako!" I sang in a whisper as I skip around the coffee table.

"Is this what you usually do when nobody is around?"

I eep and whirl around, almost nailing Rei with my feather duster (which I had been using as a microphone)

She doesn't even bat an eye.

"What are you still doing here?" I take my lethal weapon out of her face.

She ignores me, and goes into a Mars rant….an especially scary one.

"You know, I've been watching you and Makoto during the whole moving party, and the two of you are absolutely the most annoying people I know."

I blink. "We are? What did we do?" I ask all innocent like…cause honestly, I don't have a clue what Rei could be talking about. Seriously, it's like we're on completely different planets….

Oh wait…we are.

"You like her, it's obvious she likes you, yet you two don't do a damn thing about it. It's so irritating!"

"Uhm… sorry?" It's so hard talking to her when she's like this…especially when I'm more interested in watching the vein on her forehead get bigger and bigger. She sort of reminds me of that orange cat from Fruits Basket. Kami, I love that series. I wonder if Tohru will pick him over rat boy… Me, if I had a choice I'd do both of them at once… and Hatori too. Mmmmmmmm Hatooooriii….. DROOL.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"Oops, sorry" I say, all sheepish like.

Rei sighs, in a very "Why do I even bother talking to you?" manner. (Don't worry, I'm used to this sigh.) "Well, let me just get one thing through that thick blonde head of yours… Makoto is hopeless. If you don't seduce her already, I'm gonna kill both of you!"

Eep… You do NOT want Rei threatening you. It is very scary. She's practically got me right up against the wall, and she's shooting death rays from her eyes. (I'm definitely not used to this!)

"Okay, okay, just let me go!" I wail.

"Good." Satisfied, she finally leaves, and I can breathe again.

I wonder what the heck that was about….

-------------

I'm still mulling over what Rei said as I enter the kitchen and start helping Makoto put away the dishes. Why does she think that Makoto is so hopeless… does that mean that she actually talked to MY Mako-chan about all this?

I glance over at the Love of My Life, and she seems just as deep in thought as I am... Plus, come to think of it, it's kind of tense in here, like we don't know exactly what to say to each other.

I debate whether I should mention this all while I ask where everything goes while I put it away… I'm seriously gonna have to have a cheat sheet installed somewhere. Sweatdrop, sweatdrop.

Finally, I can't stand the suspense any more, so I blindly move ahead…

"Mako-chan? Are you keeping something from me again?"

She jumps like I seriously startled her. "What makes you ask that?"

"It just feels like it, that's all." I say all casual like.

"I had a conversation with Ami earlier that kind of.. I dunno... weirded me out a bit.."

"Oh? AMI weirded you out? How so?" Now, Rei I can understand weirding ya out. That's totally in character for her. But AMI?

"We had a talk about... about... sex."

Now that's a total shocker. I never even knew if Ami had… desires. I never sensed any hentainess coming off her… She must hide it well. "You had a conversation about sex.. with AMI?"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either."

"Well, what'd she say?"

"What?"

"What was the conversation about?" Maybe she has some good sex tips on how to seduce clueless brunettes…

"Er.. well.. she kind of thinks it's time that I found, you know, someone to be with. She said.. She said that it seems to her, that if I.. if I don't have... have... sex, with someone soon, that.. that I'm gunna explode or something..."

I'm am so stunned…How the heck did AMI know? She could be talking about ME for crying out loud! "What?"

"She thinks I shouldn't keep waiting around, that I should 'get off my butt' and go sleep with somebody already! Apparently though, SOME people can't keep their noses out of my business.."

"That doesn't sound like Ami.." It's too… interesting. Kami, I'm sorry Ami, but half the time you speak, it's sooo over my head.

S'what she said."

I spend the rest of clean up time wondering how much about sex Ami really knew…

----------

That night… I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. New bed, ya know.

And knowing that Makoto was just a room away, snuggled up in bed, didn't help.

So, sleepily I crawl out of bed and walk into Mako's room and enter. To my relief she's still awake , sitting up reading.

"I.. I can't sleep.. new room you know." I sleepily say, clutching my white, stuffed cat to my chest. "And.. and I was just wondering if I could.. if I could.. maybe.. sleep with you?"

I give her a hopeful look, cause I wasn't sure if she'd go for this…

"Of course you can, Mina- chan." she grins, pulling the covers down on one side of the bed.

She WANTS to sleep with me! Oh, happy Night! "Thanks Mako-chan!" I scramble into the bed next to her. "Do you still want the light on?"

"No, you can turn it off. I was about done reading anyway." So I click off the lamp, then settle down to sleep….

-----------


	13. Jobs

Oh, yes, I'm the Queen of Productivity! Here is the next Chapter, and It isn't even a month later since the last chapter! Proud Look

This is a lemon (and if you forgot about that, this chapter will remind you. Evil Grin.) SO please don't read this if you hate such a thing, or if your mother would disapprove…at least don't let them catch you, and blame me for it, okay?

And of course, I must say that even though Minako and the other Sailor Moon characters are not mine, Steel is. BWAHAHAHAHAHHA

Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Jobs

Snuggled in bed with Makoto, I sleep better than I've ever slept before. My dreams also run deep, and I find myself back at the Silver Millennium as the Princess of Venus. But this time it's different, I actually feel like I AM the princess this time, instead of watching another person's life. Does that make any sense? And I remember things, which before remained completely forgotten.

Am I starting to regain my memories? Or will I forget again in the morning? Only time will tell I suppose.

But I can tell you one thing for sure; I'm definitely NOT a virgin in this life. A list of lovers is running through my head like a shopping list.

Just how many people are ON this planet anyway? Have I slept with them all? I begin to blush pretty bad when I find Artemis on the list...human form of course. No wonder he's always looking in on me in the bath...

"Daaaaarling!" a vaguely familiar voice calls to me. I've heard that voice before, and not just in the past. It's a voice I've heard from my present life too… who could it be…?

Suddenly, Taylor comes into my room, but it isn't really Taylor, exactly. She was dressed like a queen, Venus style, i.e. very low cut and high cut at the same time, if you know what I mean. Lots of slits and strips of cloth, and a crown on her head which would make her Queen of Venus...and therefore my mother.

…

OH MY GOD!

Bet you didn't see that one coming.

But then, neither did I.

"Hello, Mother." I find myself replying after I get over the shock.

"Mother? Mother? Dear, why are you being so formal with me? You know I prefer it when you call me Queen." And then she gives me a Taylor hug.

"But Mother," I croak, trying to remove myself from her overly eager glomp. "You're not wearing your leather cat suit." See? I even remember she prefers leather cat suits!

She gives me a concerned look. "Did you forget already? The royal family of Jupiter is arriving today."

"They are?" I must've forgotten. Oh well, nothing new for me.

"Mmhmm, now I want you to be extra good and don't scare the princess of Jupiter too badly. Goddess, what an uptight planet. Those jocks need to seriously get laid!"

Mother thinks EVERYONE needs to get laid, course that's basically the way this whole planet is. Going to Venus is like visiting one big orgy. It's a wonder we get anything done.

But no one's ever sexually deprived.

Course, I already had plans on seducing the Princess of Jupiter simply because of this fact...

That and she's just plain hot.

So, I took great care in choosing my dress and putting on my make up, just so I can do just that. This of course is way before the Inner Senshi took up positions at the Moon Palace to protect Princess Serenity, so I didn't really know the Princess of Jupiter very well, and all I did recall is thinking she was hot.

That alone made me wanna go after her full force.

Finally, the Royal Family of Jupiter arrived, and I sat in the throne next to Taylor, I mean Mother, as they approached. My eyes sought out the princess immediately. And I found her easily enough, her emerald green shirt and tie stood out stark against the orange and gold decor of the throne room and I marveled over the fact she was really a girl.

Her long, pulled back hair in a low ponytail and rose earrings were the only things that let me know that she really WAS all female. I marvel over how good she looks now that she's past puberty. Last I saw her she had a short boys cut and liked to climb trees and play in the mud… ah, such lovely times…. Then I talked her into playing Doctor with me…

"Darling, wipe away your drool" my Beloved Mother whispered to me.

I start, then blush in embarrassment. I hadn't meant to be so obvious.

But of course, I'm not the only one with evil intentions. I can tell my mom is eyeing both the queen and king of Jupiter... most likely wanting to do both of them at the same time I kind of feel sorry for them. They have NO idea what they're in for.

But neither does my own target.

Hee hee hee. Oops, drooling again.

It doesn't take long for Mother and the King and Queen of Jupiter to get past the royal protocol and get down to business, i.e. she's dragged them off for a 'tour' of the castle. She winks at me as they leave.

"Well," I say to Jupiter the moment they're gone. "Ready for our own tour?"

She blinks at me, then shrugs. "Ok." she says. Wow, a girl of many words.

So I take her on the tour, showing her the gardens, the dining hall, the library, the ballroom…each room featured a couple or couples going at it, but I don't bat an eye... Jupiter, however... seems shocked and at the very least, REAL uncomfortable. Sex must not be a common sight. Too bad, it's fun to just sit back and watch sometimes. Mother and I do that occasionally; comment on different people's style, technique, that sort of thing. We call it 'People Watching'.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Er.. yeah.. I'm alright.." she answers. She fidgets slightly and readjusts her tie for the thousandth time.

She seems a little hot under the collar.

I grin. evil-like, but she's not looking at me. She keeps glancing back into the room we've just vacated.

"Something on your mind?"

She jumps, as if startled. "Uhm..." She looks like she's thinking something over. "Does EVERYONE here do... THAT.. in the open like that?"

"Have sex" I ask. She flinches. "Well, yeah."

She doesn't reply.

"Don't people do that on your planet?"

"Well not in the dining room!"

"No?" I blink. "What do you do after a meal then?"

"Run."

"Run?" I blink.

"Yeah. The whole family." She's looking at me like that's normal!

"When you say 'run' you mean run run, right?"

Now she blinks at me. "What other kinds of 'run' are there?"

"I just can't imagine doing that."

"Everyone runs on our planet." she says. "And other kinds of sports too."

"Spooor tsss? What is this spooor tss?"

"Sports. Running, jumping, weight-lifting. You know, physical activity." she replies. Boy, her planet's full weirdos!

"The only physical activity we have is what you've seen" I say.

She blanches. "Oye..." I think she's speechless.

"Wow, look we're at my room now!" What a coincidence.

"Wow, nice." She gazes around appreciatively. "You sure have a lot of stuffed animals." she observes, picking up a little black pig.

"Thankies" I say, flopping down on my bed.

She sits on one of my chairs.

Hmmm.. how to seduce her from across the room?

I yawn loudly. "Man, this dress is SOOOO uncomfortable. Can you unzip me? I wanna change into something more comfortable." I turn around and lift my hair out of the way.

She seems so timid, I wonder if she would even do it.

I wait several moments, and just when I think she's not going to do it, I feel her shaking hands at the zipper of my dress.

I smile. She's so cute.

My blood pressure rises as the zipper lowers, and I try to refrain from pouncing on her and doing her right then and there.

It's hard not to.

Instead I slowly turn to face her and flash her my charming smile. "Thank you." I then start slipping off the dress right there.

I hear her 'eep!' and look up in time to see her spin around.

"Aaah, why the blush?" I say.

"Er.. You're undressing!" People from Jupiter sure are prudish!

"Yeeees, I thought you'd like to watch."

She's speechless again.

"I smile and place my fingertips on her lips. "You're Beautiful."

Her face turns beet red.

My smile grows wider. "Particularly when you blush like that."

She blushes even harder.

I go back to undressing now that she's looking at me.

Her eyes widen to saucer size as my dress hits the floor.

I'm not wearing any underwear.

I think she noticed.

At least I hope so, and she hadn't just fainted.

I slink up to her as sexily as I can, put my arms over shoulders and smile cutely. "See anything you like?" I bat my eyes at her.

I really hope she says yes, cause it'd be kind of awkward if she said, "no, you're actually kind of ugly."

"Ha haammm haaaaaaaahh.." seems to be all she can say.

Her hands come up and rest on my hips. Her eyes, however, are only slightly higher.

I smile, pleased. Then I kiss her.

She shakes slightly, like a full body shiver, before wholeheartedly kissing back.

"Mmmmmmmmm" She jolted me... wow, I haven't felt this excited to seduce somebody in a long time.

Happily, I push her back onto my bed. We tumble down together, still kissing. This's a GOOD sign.

I reach for her shirt buttons while her hands roam over my bare back.

I grin happily, enjoying feeling her hands on my skin.

Hmm.. I think her hands are dipping kind of low. Good.

In my enthusiasm, I practically tear off her shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere.

She breaks our kiss by laughing. "In a hurry are we?" She grins at me. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Suddenly she rolls us over and pins me underneath her. She sits up then and slowly removes her tie and shirt, revealing the black bra hidden beneath.

My eyes widen. This is the timid girl that was blushing when I started taking my clothes off in front of her? Where did this lioness come from. Kami, I must have hit the jackpot!

She stands just long enough to remove her black slacks before sitting back down on me. She then brings her mouth back to mine in a heated kiss.

"Mmmmmmm" I purr into her, pulling her down on top of me. I'm also expertly removing her bra.

It's gone in seconds and she doesn't seem to mind. I think she's too busy kissing my neck.

Mmmm neck kissing... my favorite

That and neck licking... and nipping. And she's doing all three!

"I love you..." I purr, all content.

She pauses. Then leans up and looks into my eyes. "Really?" She looks surprised.

I blink, realizing what I just said. How weird, I don't usually say that…even when somebody is making me orgasm after orgasm. And all the Princess of Jupiter had done was kiss and lick my neck.

She laughs at my blush. "You hardly know me." She grins and bumps her forehead with mine.

"I want to fix that"

She leans back up again. "Really? Why?"

"Because I like you." G

She smiles. "I like you too."

My heart was so excited it nearly bounced out of my chest….

And then… I woke up.

Yeah, sucks, I know… but I'm glad that I got to see that dream… seeing Makoto's sleeping for next to me. I'm suddenly ready to reach new levels to get Makoto's love again….

I'm gonna MAKE her seduce me.

Even if it kills me.

And it probably will, I muse as I rush to the bathroom.

I need to wipe off… and take a cold shower.

Then I'm gonna cook Makoto breakfast! Won't she be thrilled?

--------

Moving isn't the only thing that sucks, I found out after hours of combing the mall for a job.

I had no clue that job hunting was Sooooo hard!

None of the places that were hiring seemed to need an idol singer… or a model…or even a volleyball player, when I lowered my standards a bit.

All that seemed to be open at the mall were…sales clerks. I mean how unglamorous is that?

And don't get me started on being a shelf stocker. No way will Aino Minako work backstage; she belongs in the spotlight!

So, to ease my bummness, I go back to the Neko Yum Yum… and almost have to run back out again when I see Taylor painting her nails while I guess manning the cash register.

I still can't believe she is my mother… well, at least in a past life. I swear we look NOTHING alike. Hello, remember the deep tan and the platinum hair?

Course, since we're originally from Venus, there is a good chance that I look like my father…whoever he was, but since we were originally from Venus, that could be any Tom, Dick, or Harvey ON Venus.. and all of them most likely had blonde hair and cherub like features. I swear everyone on that planet is bishonen or bishoujo…not that I'm complaining since I LIKE being pretty!

"Why, helloooo dear, come on!"

Oops, Taylor noticed me.

She dragged me inside and started showing me all the new gizmos of pleasure that had just arrived.

Boxes and boxes of them.

Honestly, does one girl really need that many vibrators.

Then, I find one that vibrates both sideways and in and out, and I decide, yes, a girl does, as I gently set it aside to purchase later.

Taylor, meanwhile, is sighing despondently. "Ooooh, I just don't know what I'm going to do with all these boxes. My male harem simply refuses to get out of bed in the morning to help me at work. Not that I can blame the poor dears, I gave them quite a work out last night." She tut tuts.

Kami… my mom still thinks she's the Queen of Venus…

Then I realize what a golden opportunity this was.

So I prostrate at her stilettos. "Please! Taylor, I can take care of those boxes, I can man a cash register, I can do anything! Can you hire me so I can still live with Mako-chan long enough to get her to seduce me?"

Oye, what a professional interview, ne?

But of course it works… I'm just not sure Makoto will be thrilled to find out that I now work at a sex store.

Maybe she won't even notice…?


	14. Truth or Dare

Greetings and thank you for continuing to read my story though the updates have been sporadic. I get to see Steel again in April, so I have to update as much as I can till then, cause I'm planning on being very busy. :Evil Grin:

The usual warnings still apply (I.E. Yuri content, sexual references, and weird blondes, ect)

Naoko-sama, I still apologize for what I do with your characters, and I guess I owe an apology to Natsuki Takaya, this time, too. :Evil Grin…again:

Please, enjoy. 

Chapter 14: Truth Or Dare

"Maybe she won't even notice"… ah, who was I kidding? Of course I went home and confessed everything to her…except how much I love her, sadly enough that's easy to keep to myself. Beside that, though, I have a tendency to tell Makoto EVERYTHING, including that I now work at a sex shop.

Thank, Kami, I was already Taylor's best customer. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason she gave me the job… that and she is always willing to help somebody seduce somebody else… or something like that…

So after that, I became Neko Yum Yum's only employee. And most of the time I was the only one there working. I didn't realize how often Taylor disappears somewhere, and doesn't come back for hours.. Sometimes, I even have to open or close the store all by myself. I even have my own keys.

Where Taylor goes… I really don't want to know.

You'd think that working at a sex store would be kind of interesting, but sadly enough, it's probably just like working at any old store. I was mostly in charge of the cash register and restocking the shelf. And let me tell you, I was right; both jobs are VERY unglamorous.

Though I admit, it is very interesting to see what kind of items people actually buy and most likely use.

I won't go into detail here, cause even I can get grossed out if I dwell on other people's sex lives too much.

Let's just say, even old ladies still get some…

Okay, back on topic!

I wasn't even at the store for one week yet, when Taylor dragged me on a field trip…

"Where are we going again?" I ask, following her as she sashayed down the street. (Taylor doesn't walk, she sashays. You'd think she was a model in her last life. Geesh)

"To visit an old friend of mine, dearie," she purrs.

Oh, Kami… I dunno if I want to meet people that Taylor considers "friends". They're probably as scary as she is.

She stops in front of a store in the fashion district. I don't even have time to read the sign (all I can tell is the writing was big, loud, and flamboyant) before Taylor dragged me inside.

We were surrounded by rows and rows of clothes… at least I thought they were clothes at first, then I got a closer look and realized they were more like costumes.

"Costume store?" I blink.

"Can I help you?"

I turn and see a girl, who was probably older than me, but didn't quite look it, because she was dressed in a frilly dress that would only look good on a little girl or China doll. Though instead of golden curls, she had brown braids and glasses.

"Mine! Darling!" Taylor crooned upon seeing her.

"Taylor! Long time no see!" Mine replied. Yes, her name is Mine, and it's pronounced Me-neh, not the English word "Mine", as in Makoto should be mine, but for some reason she won't seduce me. After years of living in England, I still have to pause and remember Japanese pronunciation. Sometimes I still get my Japanese and English switched, but I'm proud to report I don't do that as often as when I first moved back here.

"Ayame will be out in a second, he's still working on the last order."

"But of course, of course" Taylor responds grandly, and we camp out on the sofas provided, while Mine goes back to help Ayame.

"What are we doing at a costume store?" I whisper to Taylor.

"Oh, my dear, this is not just a costume store. Fantasy's come alive here."

Oooo kay…

"As for why we are here, Ayame-chan and I have decided to form a business liaisons."

"What kind of business liaison?" I ask, suspiciously.

But before I got an answer, Ayame swept into the room, and I wish he hadn't.

He was "this" close to being a drag queen; One with long silvery white hair and pale porcelain features. I won't even go into what he was wearing which could easily be considered a dress, but honestly I wasn't sure if it was or just a long robe or jacket.

And remember the sign at the front door, which had the big, loud, and flamboyant characters? Well, that fit Ayame's personality perfectly. Everything Ayame did or say was in a big, loud, and flamboyant manner.

And boy, did he talk fast… and a lot.

"Taylor! My dear friend! Why it's been so long since I last saw you. Why don't you look lovely? Now don't be shy, you must tell me what you think of my little store? Now be honest. Do you like the colors I choose for the sign? I do love the colors in the red family. So strong! So fierce! So vibrant! But I do admit that I almost went with the purple family. They are just as passionate as the red, but in quite a different fashion, eh? Ah, but business has been good, why I just finished up a commission for a wedding. Would you believe they are doing an Arabian theme? So I have to work my fingers to the bone, my poor hands! But, aaah, it will be so worth it. The wedding is going to be lovely, thanks for the most part because of my clothes, I humbly admit. Just imagine, all four bridesmaids are going to dress up as harem girls, each a different color, while the groomsmen will wear turbans and go shirtless, naturally, but I do have to create these lovely sashes in matching colors to the bridesmaids. Oh, it will be a site, when it is finished! I do hope they send photographs! AH, but you should see the Bride's gown. I'm working hard to make it extra special. Imagine this bodice in white and these white veils, with accents of purple and silver... Funny theme, though, apparently the couple met and fell in love over reading Arabian Nights…"

Around this point, I felt like my head was going to fall off and roll under the sofa, but all Taylor did was nod and say: "I wonder if they were the same couple that purchased every copy of the Kama Sutra Neko Yum Yum had in stock…"

Unbelievable…

I was ready to start creeping out of the door, but then they turned business-like, and apparently Taylor's business here relied heavily on me.

"Ayame, I would like to introduce you to Minako…"

Then he finally noticed me and pounced.

"Why, is this the girl you have been telling me about, Taylor-chan? She's just simply breathtaking! Look at her hair! Is that all natural?"

And then he launches into a giant monologue about my looks, my hair, my girlish figure…ect. ect. ect.

Do I really look like an imported doll from France?

Then, Mine even got in on the act and started to help Ayame plan outfits for me:

"Ooo, she'd look soo cute in that maid costume with the frilly apron.." she says.

"I agree, but lets add fishnets and a garter belt to add a little naughtiness." He says.

"Genius! That's why you're the boss!" she says again, all excited about what he said. "How about my nurse's outfit? The one with the giant slit matched with a pair of thigh highs?"

"Marvelous! I love it!"

Then even Taylor gets in on the act.

"Don't you have any animal costumes in stock? A playboy bunny or sex kitten would look good behind my cash register.."

… You know, looking back at it, the way that came out sounded pretty baaad…

But Ayame and Mine get all excited about the animal costume idea, and the next thing I know, I'm dragged into the back room and am being forced into costume after costume, and when they ran out of ones in my size, Mine whipped out her measuring tape and took my measurements while Ayame started sketching out new costume designs, while Taylor looked over his shoulder and oohed and ahhed.

I didn't get to ask Taylor "what the hell was that about?" until we were walking back to the mall.

"Why, we were collecting your new uniforms for work."

"My what?" I only remember trying on two uniforms, one was the traditional sailor uniform of junior high students, and the other was the plaid skirt of a Catholic school uniform… both were cut shorter than should be allowed.

"Your work uniform." She specified. "While you work at the Neko Yum Yum, you will be wearing Ayame's creations. If a customer seems interested in your outfit, you will direct him or her to his store."

Wow… that actually kind of makes sense. "What do you get out of it?"

Then Taylor flashes me a wide grin. "Why I get the pleasure of ogling at you in sexy clothes."

Kami-sama… what have I gotten myself into?

-----

Topic Change:

Okay, I admit it, I've been doing it all on purpose.

Sleeping in Makoto's bed, cause I'm too "scared" to sleep in my own.

Masturbating and letting her "accidentally" walk in on me. (I can do it really quietly, ya know, I used to live with my parents.)

And I'm slowly bringing up… questionable material to talk about, like the morning I told her that I dreamt about Makoto marrying me… (So what if I didn't literally dream about it while I slept. It's actually a personal dream of mine I hope to accomplish someday. Big difference.)

Heh, heh, her reaction was so cute.

Ooo yes, Makoto, you will break down and kiss me any minute now, cause I'm gonna keep teasing you and driving you sexually crazy until you burst.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Oh yeah. I'm evil.

Took me years to get this good.

Anyway, now we're on a train headed to a hot spring for a weekend vacation.

It was actually Rei's idea, and somehow I think she had an ulterior motive…

(flashback)

"I can't believe you've been living with her for a whole week and haven't made a single move!" she'd grumbled.

"I still think she will seduce me!" I had retorted.

"Well that's it!" she'd declared, slamming her flat palms against Mako's tabletop. "This weekend we're going to a hot spring and you ARE going to tell her you love her, if I have to do it FOR you!"

This really didn't bode well for me..

(present)

"Wow, you made some yummy snacks for the trip, Mako-chan!" Usagi say, breaking into my thoughts. Her mouth is full of almost everything in the lunch box Makoto packed for her.

"Save something for lunch Usagi-chan."

"I'm glad you like it, Usagi-chan." I speak up. "I helped make it!"

Usagi suddenly starts choking. Makoto pats her on the back. "Don't worry, I tasted it, everything is fine." I hear my soon to be lover whisper.

Ouch… that hurt.

"I heard that!" Then she pats my hand soothingly (mmmmm much better) Noticing Rei and Ami trade a know-it-all look; I pointedly ignore them.

Between bites of rice and vegetables, Usagi starts talking about the upcoming vacation, and how she bought a new swim suit just for the occasion.

"Wasn't that the swimsuit you bought for the beach?" Rei asks.

Usagi gives her an indignant look. "Of course not. That was one was pink, this one's yellow." she says. "Then I went to visit Minako-chan at the sex shop! She showed me some new anime they got in!"

"Usagi-chan!"

Damn… Nobody was supposed to know that.

Rei and Ami are looking at us in shock.

"What sex shop?" they cry.

"Minako's new job." Makoto replies for me. "You mean she hasn't told you?" She arches an eyebrow at me, and I can tell she really thinks this is funny.

Yeah, so funny, I'm looking for the nearest exit.

"It's a store in the mall." Usagi explains. (Great, this should be helpful) "It's called the 'Neko Yum Yum'. It has a lot of neat stuff inside, we should all go together sometime! Gee, I never knew so many things could be made of rubber!"

Kami, kill me now….Rei and Ami just look shell-shocked. They probably think I corrupted our princess and now I'm going to hell, and taking her with me.

And it doesn't seem to be ending.

Usagi keeps on talking, explaining in great detail, some of things she's discovered there. By the time we reach our destination, the four of us Inners, are happy to get out of that cramped bus. Especially me.   
----------

Once we check into the hotel, we drag our bags down the hall toward the two-room suite we rented. Rei (of course) insists that Makoto and I share one room while she, Ami and Usagi take the other.

Wow, how subtle of her…NOT!

Anyway, we unpack (at least I do, I don't get how Makoto could call herself "unpacked" when she keeps most of her stuff inside her suitcase) We then meet up with the others and start exploring the hotel.

We step through the adjoining door and the five of us head down the hallway. The hotel is set up like a traditional Japanese house; very similarly to Rei's temple. It's surrounded by a beautiful garden outside that rings the whole building. The hot spring is located in the back and is encircled by a high privacy fence. It's completely natural except for the man-made wall separating the men's side from the women's.

It's very romantic here; the steam from the hot springs drifting into the air… the sensory overloadness of the combination of heat from the springs and the coolness of the air..

And best of all, the chance to get all naked. Kami, I love Japan and the entire naked communal bath taking.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I love you, Rei. You are a genius!

We wander around for about half an hour before finally deciding to take a dip in the spring. Within ten minutes, all five of us are suited up, towels in hand and ready to go. When we get there, we find the place nearly deserted except for three elderly women who leave not long after we arrive.

I happily slip into the hot spring, somehow managing to pile my hair on top of my head with a towel. (Trust me, that was very hard to do. I have no idea how I manage it.)

And I get a chance to start oogling Makoto and sneaking looks at the others, too, for good measure…. Until they started putting on their bathing suits.

Waaaaahhh! NO NAKEDNESSS!

I almost whimper audibly as I follow my fully covered friends into the spring.

"Mmmm.. this's nice.." Rei murmurs as she settles into the water up to her neck.

"Too bad the Outers couldn't join us." Usagi states as she walks along the bottom on her knees.

"Very true, but they DO have lives outside us." I say.There's silence for a moment or two, then I speak up once more. I know just how to liven things up… "Hey Rei-chan? Do you think we could get away with taking off our bathing suits?" Oh, and fix the bathing suit problem.

Rei grins. "I would think so."

Ami gasps. "Minako! We're in PUBLIC! We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Rei asks, pulling at the strings to her crimson bikini. "We're the only ones here aren't we? Besides, I'm sure we could hear anyone coming before they see us." She lifts her top out of the water and drops it behind her next to her towel.

"Hee hee! Rei you are SOO bad!" Usagi giggles as she starts pulling off her own suit.

And I can get naked in two seconds flat (I'm working on one second.)

Then we were all so gloriously naked!

"What should we do now?" Usagi grins, obviously enjoying this little bit of 'naughtiness'. Rei purses her lips in thought.

"Hmmm.. Any ideas Mina-chan?"

"We could.. uhm..." I think for a second, and then an absolutely BRILLIANT idea comes to mind. "play truth or dare!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea Mina-chan!" Usagi enthuses. "Rei-chan, you start."

"Ok then.. hmm.. let me see..." She makes a great show of thinking it over. "Usagi, truth or dare?"

The blonde giggles. "Truth!"

"Just how far HAVE you gone with Mamoru?"

Usagi turns bright scarlet. "Well... he uhm.. he... touched my breast once..." she answered with obvious embarrassment.

Rei and I laugh. "Second base! Not bad Odango-chan!" Rei grins.

Second base? Come on, they've obviously been further than that. But I kindly don't say anything.

"Ok, my turn!" Usagi grins. "Ami-chan! Truth or dare?"

The blue haired girl blushes as the attention turns to her. "Uhm.. truth."

"Is it true that your letters to Uwara-kun aren't entirely 'innocent'?" Ami flushes more.

"I.. don't know what you're talking about!"

Yeah, riiight…"Oh c'mon Ami-chan! It's part of the game!"

"It's true." Ami squeaks in a tiny voice.

"I knew it!" Usagi cheered. "I knew you had a little hentai in you!" She laughs.

Oh, Usagi, if you only knew… then again, maybe you do.

Ami's turn: "Mako- chan, truth or dare?"

"Uhh.. Dare."

"Ok.. I dare you to..." She pauses to think it over. Then a grin spreads over her face. "I dare you to kiss Usagi!"

My mouth drops open. She can't be serious! I look over to Usagi who's laughing her head off next to Rei, who's grinning evilly.

No fair! She's supposed to kiss ME!

"You know the rules Mako-chan!" Rei says. Her grin is rather shark-like in my opinion.

"Yeah yeah." Then to my horror, Makoto slides over to Usagi, who's still giggling. She puts her hands on her shoulders and leans in for a kiss, but Usagi snorts and breaks out laughing again.

"Usagi! She can't kiss you if you keep laughing!" Rei scolds.

The blonde tries to pull herself together. "Ok ok, this time for real." Before I can protest, she settles down and closes her eyes, and Makoto leans in again and presses her lips to Usagi's briefly before pulling quickly away.

I could hear Rei laughing, and a "Not bad Mako-chan." From Usagi, but all I can see is red. Lots of red.

I don't know who I want to kill first,

Makoto for kissing somebody else?

Usagi for getting MY kiss?

Rei for egging Makoto on?

Or Ami for suggesting the idea in the first place?

Maybe I should massacre the lot of them….

Then Makoto's voice cuts through my killing rage. "Mina-chan, Truth or dare?"

I shoot daggers at her. "Dare."

Not surprisingly, she looks startled. "I dare you to... to... sing the 'Cheese Quiz' song as loud as you can so everyone can hear you!"

I blink at her, then laugh, wasn't expecting her to bring THAT up. "Cheese Quiz! Cheese Quiz! I just took a Cheese Quiz!" I belt out at the top of my lungs.

"'Cheese Quiz'?" Ami looks confused.

"When we were at the mall one day, this guy comes up to us asks if we want to take a quiz on cheese. We say, 'sure, why not?' so we go off and he starts asking us these bazaar questions about cheeses we've never even heard of! We took that quiz for over an hour and afterwards, Minako made up a song about it."

"We never did get to eat any cheese." I add, after finishing the song. That really did annoy me, I was in the MOOD for cheese after talking about if for so long. Besides, those survey things were supposed to be all about free food, why else would anyone take them?

"I wish I could've taken a cheese quiz!" Usagi pouts.

But I've had enough talk about Cheese. "My turn! Mako-chan, truth or dare?"

I know exactly what I want.

"Uhm... dare again."

"I dare you to kiss ME."


	15. Kiss Me prt 1

A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been a long time, but if Steel is going to be posting again, I guess I should get back to work, as well.

The following is a LEMON told in MINAKO's POV. The characters don't belong to me, but you already knew that, didn't you?

Enjoy.

:Shikoku scurries back under the sheets.:

Chapter Fifteen:

"I dare you to kiss ME."

Yeah, I know, that was kind of a lame dare. I mean, C'mon! I was totally copying Ami with the whole "Kiss Usagi" thing. I could have come up with sooo many more original dares.

But you know what? It doesn't matter.

Cause just with that one sentence. Everyone in that hot spring froze, and the tension level went up a gazillion degrees.

Was it just me, or does EVERYONE here know the significance of what I just started.

I mean, if I use an analogy…

I had just slammed that volleyball directly into Makoto's side of the court, and everyone was holding their breath waiting to see if Mako would slam the ball back to me, fumble, or just run screaming right out of the volleyball tournament.

Okay, that was a lame analogy, but I never did say I was a writer, now did I?

Anyway, enough stalling.

I stared at Makoto wondering what she was going to do now that I laid my cards on the table…

Okay, enough with the analogies! I promise.

OMYGOSH!!

Makoto's starting to slide through the water over to me!!!

Does this mean she's actually (Gasp!) going to do it????

My stomach starts to feel funny as it is filled with anticipation.

You know like you're so excited (or scared) You swear you're going to throw up?

Yeah, I know it's not very romantic, but I'm talking real life here. I already swore off the analogies, so you won't be hearing about "Butterflies floating around inside my stomach." Nopes, it's too late for that. You're gonna here about how I was feeling like I was going to barf all over the hotspring.

See your loss? Can I use analogies, again?

Thank you.

The butterflies were now slamming against the walls of my stomach, as Makoto paused for a very loooong time, just a breath away from me.

I mean, I could literally feel her breathing on me.

Wonder how high THAT is on the Romance meter..

That's when Makoto suddenly put her hands on my bare shoulders.

By this point, all thought literally flew out of my head, and I think the constant dripping between my legs suddenly erupted into a flash flood.

Then she starts to lean down towards me. I swear my heart is beating so hard I'm about to die from a heart attack right there.

Then Makoto stops moving.

NOOOOOOoOOOOOOOooOOOOO!!!!

Now I was really about to die.

She was soooo close. What's the problem?? You're almost there!!

I dunno if I'm now her cheerleader or coach, flipping back and forth between cheering her on, or threatening to kill her if she didn't move already.

I think I seriously would have done something violent, if BANG! Her lips were suddenly on my lips.

The next set of feelings is hard to describe…. A mix of relief and great pleasure… She tasted sooooo goood!

I've been dreaming about her lips for soo long now, it could have easily become a great let down. But Makoto's lips were exactly how I always pictured in my mind.

But immensely better.

Cause no matter how good my imagination is, NOTHING beats the real thing. Ever.

Then she is pulling me against her, and our boobs get to meet for the first time, and her arms are around me, and oh my stars, her tongue is inside my mouth!!!! Yays! First base!!!! And she's "Mmmmm"ing deep in her throat and I can feel the vibrations we're so closely pressed together And she's practically crushing me into her but I don't mind cause it feels so damn good I can feel her skin all over mine and it feels hotter than the water we're in though that feels good too Her tongue is practically feeling up my tonsils I could gag on it ... if I hadn't already killed off my gag reflex And her hands are feeling me up everywhere and I'm doing the same thing Then I'm pushed up against the rock behind me..

Kami, I actually forgot how intensely I love this woman.. Especially when she's all take charge.

Then she starts rubbing her body against mine, short-circuiting my brain!!

Her hands go into my hair and mine go I'm not sure what I'm feeling up anymore but it feels oh so good and we're both panting as the rubbing continues quickly turning into grinding and I love it so much And next thing I have HER up against the wall and my knee slips between her legs… and her knee is between mine..

Then the rubbing starts as I rhythmically bounce up and down..

Then the build up comes fast and furious..

Until we couldn't take it anymore,

And all the pleasure exploded in one giant orgasmic ecstasy filled moment!!

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh It was sooooooo goood. I can't possibly tell you how good it was.

It took forever to recover. We were slumped together panting for.. I dunno how long..But it was just as nice as going at it.. I could have stayed in recovery with Makoto forever.

Course the realization we had an audience significantly sped up the healing process.

"Holy Shit!"

We turn and see our dumbfounded audience. Usagi, Rei, and Ami are staring at us as if we had just made passionate love right in front of them…

Oh. Wait, we just did.

At least, we have the decency to look sheepish about this fact.

Well, Mako did, anyway.

Me? I just decide to kiss Makoto once more in a "Back off, she's mine now" sort of way.

Also to convince Makoto I like her once and for all…

Like letting her screw me in the hot spring wasn't clue enough.

I don't let just anyone do that.

Well, if the opportunity ever came up I wouldn't… maybe…

Anyway, I guess the passionate after kiss did the trick, cause Makoto looked deep into my eyes and said with all the sincerity of a knight in shining armor who happens to be naked: "I Love You, Minako."

YEEEESSSSS!!!!!! Finally!!!

But way more composed and dignified, I reply: "It's about time. I Love You too."

"You mean you KNEW??" Aaaah, how cute! She was actually surprised!

"Of course silly! I AM the Goddess of Love!" Well, I am.

"But.. but why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to say it first." Isn't it obvious?

It takes awhile for this to sink it, but it must havem because she looks to Rei and says, "You were right."

This is a pleasant surprise. "You told Rei about us?"

"She pried it out of me awhile back and has been trying to get me to admit my feelings for you ever since."

I glare at Rei. Why that little scamp! She's been stuck in the middle hearing both sides of our love problem, and she never did anything to solve it! "You didn't try hard enough!"

THAT snaps Rei out of her daze. "Hey! I TRIED to get her to admit it to you, but she was too stubborn!"

Well, couldn't argue with her there. "I know, but that's one of the things I love about her." And I smooch my Mako-chan, again. Damn, I could get used to this! "So, does anyone else know?"

"Ami, and probably the Outers."

That makes sense. "What about Usagi?" We look over to the other blonde.

She blinks at us. "What? This's supposed to be news?" she asks, looking confused. "I figured you guys have been a couple since the day you met!"

The other four of us collectively blink. "What?"

Usagi shrugs. "You two are just so perfect for each other, I just assumed you were already going out." She explains.

There's a moment of silence, then we start to laugh. "Just like Usagi." Makoto grins.

But it was a very Usagi thing for her to say. Our princess always knew us better than we knew ourselves.

But I can't wait to get to know Makoto better.

If you know what I mean.

The sooner we could ditch the others and go back to our room the better….

End Part A


End file.
